Road Trip!
by DarkElements10
Summary: -COMPLETED- For a vacation, McFly and the Jacksons go on a road trip to escape life, find love, and adventure. But with every good thing that happens, bad things happen. With the bus breaking down to being stranded in the woods it’s a trip to remember.
1. The Start of the Trip

**Road Trip!**

**Summary**** – For a vacation, McFly and the Jacksons go on a road trip to ****escape life, find love, and adventure. But with every good thing that happens, bad things happen. With the bus breaking down to being stranded in the woods it's a trip to remember.**

**-**

**Chapter One**

**The Start of the Trip**

"OUCH! CRAP!"

"Dougie, be quiet or you'll wake up the whole neighborhood." Tom whispered as he grabbed the suitcases that Dougie had just tipped over.

"How was I supposed to know that these were sitting there?" Dougie asked as he got to his feet and kicked another suitcase. "Its pitch black in here."

"Apart from the light of the full moon, yeah, it's a thing called night time" Harry pointed out as he walked back into the house to grab more suitcases. He looked over at Dougie, who was sitting on the stairs, giving an angry glare. "What, did you forget that we're going on the road trip?"

"No, but apparently I forgot that when I'm asleep, the sun isn't up!" Dougie snapped back.

"Dougie, stop being such a sour puss" Danny sighed as he walked in from the kitchen and shoved a banana into Dougie's mouth. "We need to get on the bus, or it'll leave without us. And if that happens, Jake will think that he wasted all of his money for nothing."

"Not necessarily, I mean, the Jacksons are on the bus" Tom said, referring to the band that they had been touring with for the past four months. Jake had noticed how well they had gotten along, after a bit of hostility, and after the success of the tour, decided to treat the two bands to a bus that he paid for so they could go on a road trip across the US. "And I don't think Jake would mind, as long as _someon_e was using the bus."

"Well, this is the first time we can actually _see_ the U.S. without having to do a four hour concert, and then get back on the bus almost as soon as we leave the arena." Danny shot back. "There's no way I'm going to miss this."

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Rhuben?" Tom asked a knowing smile on his face, talking about one of the two Jackson girls that they had toured with. Danny grinned, acknowledging that it was half of the truth. "Should've guessed."

"That part may be true, but it's also true that I haven't been able to see the US." Danny insisted.

"Right, can we please just get on the bus, I need more sleep" Dougie grumbled and grabbed his duffel bag. "Don't wake me unless someone is dying." He added and went to get on the bus.

"That can be arranged" Tom replied.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, this is like a side story to 'Welcome to My Life' and 'Fight or Flight'.**


	2. Crystal Coast, North Carolina Part 1

**Chapter Two**

**Crystal Coast, North Carolina Part 1**

Tom woke up early, but he couldn't explain why. He had a peculiar feeling on his body and that caused him to wake up out of his dream. He sat up and took in his surroundings. The cramped space of the bus, and the sound of large trucks and other cars passing by caused him to remember that he and the DarkElements were going on a Road Trip, and so far they had gone straight from New York and are going to Crystal Coast, North Carolina for their first stop. Patrick, Noah, and Sydney really wanted to go to the beach and everybody agreed that North Carolina was a good place to start.

But that didn't explain the feeling on his leg.

Pulling his leg up off the floor and onto his 'bed' he ran his fingers along his leg until he touched some liquid.

"Who drooled on my leg?!" he shouted, waking up the others.

"How long was it before someone woke us up this time?" Harry groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, that's a record," Rhuben Jackson commented, looking at her watch. "We were actually able to sleep for 10 hours before someone woke us up. Dougie, you can become hyper now."

"Ok!" Dougie said happily and climbed out of his bed, going to the small refrigerator that was on the bus.

"Ow" Sydney cried in a whining tone as Tom dropped his foot back down next to his bed, accidentally hitting him in the head.

"Oh, sorry Syd, I forgot that you were down there." Tom apologized. Sydney sat up and yawned, stretching his arms.

"It's ok" he replied cheerfully and stood up. "By the way, it was Patrick that was drooling on your leg."

"I did not" Patrick grumbled, sitting up. The others, who were wide awake at this time, laughed at the look of his hair, which was sticking out everywhere.

"Hey Roger, how much longer until we're there?" Riley asked getting up from her bed, which was actually the couch, calling to the front of the bus.

"We have about twenty minuets until we reach the hotel you're going to be staying at for two days." Roger replied, his eyes on the road. "So I'd get dressed so you can check in as soon as you get there."

"That's a good idea guys, we should get dressed." Tom said and he, Dougie, Danny, Harry, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney went to the back of the bus and pulled the sheet closed behind them.

"Pat, don't forget to put in your contacts when you're done getting dressed!" Riley called to him.

"Ok!" he called back.

When the boys finished getting dressed, Riley and Rhuben went to the back of the bus and got dressed too. They got dressed quickly, so they wouldn't have a repeat of Danny 'accidentally' throwing a ball back there and he had to get it, which caused Rhuben to 'accidentally' give him a bloody nose. When they were finished getting dressed and they went back to sit on the couches and the floor, they saw Dougie and Patrick trying to put in their contacts, and it was an amusing sight.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Patrick shouted moving his eyes around blindly. "I THIKN I'M BLIND!"

"Patrick, shut up and listen to me!" Noah snapped. "You put your contacts in the wrong eyes" he said slowly.

"Wow, even Dougie isn't that stupid when it comes to putting in his contacts" Harry laughed as he watched Patrick rub his watery, red eyes and take out his contacts.

"Sure, if only he could open his eyes long enough to stick them in" Danny laughed as he watched Dougie try to pull his eyelids apart to put his contacts in.

"Man, I can't get these bloody things in my eyes!" Dougie complained.

"Try opening your eyes" Tom suggested as he grabbed his acoustic guitar and strummed a few chords. He cracked up as he kept trying, but couldn't open his eyes still. "Who has the camera; this is too good to pass up."

"I'm already ahead of you" Rhuben laughed and held her hand out for a high-five as she focused on the back of her Digital Camera to see what she was filming. "I wonder how much money we would get if we put this on AFV."

"What's AFV exactly?" Harry asked, twirling his drumstick around his fingers.

"It's this American show where people send in their home movies and they get money for it if they win," Noah explained as he watched Sydney play a chess game against a computer on his laptop. "It's really good; we should watch it when we get to the hotel."

"After surfing, going to the beach, and sight seeing of course." Riley added.

"Definitely!" Danny grinned and gave her a high-five.

"You only want to go just so you can see Rhuben in a bathing suit" Patrick pointed out cheekily, after getting his contacts in. His eyes were still kind of red, and he had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Too bad she wears a Tank-top and black water shorts" Noah added.

"It's just as good," Danny said with a shrug and grinned at Rhuben giving her a flirtatious wink. "If not better."

Rhuben lowered her digital camera and gave him the finger in reply, causing the others to burst out laughing. They stopped when Dougie cried out in frustration after trying to get the contacts in his eye again.

"Let me do it," Riley sighed and grabbed the case from his hand.

"No, I can get them in" Dougie insisted.

"Sure in 2020" Sydney said scornfully as he closed his laptop and looked out the window. "We're at the hotel, and since you didn't bring your glasses, I suggest that you let her put them in for you."

Riley placed the contact on her right pointer finger and used her other hand to open his eyelids. He stared straight at her as she put the contacts in his eyes and told him to blink. He sighed and smiled when his contacts moved into place.

"Thanks" he said gratefully. Riley shrugged.

"It's no problem, I have to do the same to Patrick." She replied.

"Yeah, but you don't like Patrick in a romantic way" Harry replied.

"I never noticed before but Riley and Dougie" Tom said, holding his hands up in the air. "They're names sound cute together."

"Yeah, and the sound of you screaming in pain after I shove my foot up your ass is cute too" Riley shot back.

"We're here kids" Roger called as he stopped the bus.

"All right, the beach!" Patrick cheered, grabbing his duffel bag.

"The babes!" Danny added.

"The sun!" Harry slapped Danny on the back of the head.

"Why am I always getting hit?" Danny whined.

"I don't know I'll let you know my reason as soon as I think about it" Tom said and slapped his head, quickly running off the bus before Danny could slap him back.


	3. Crystal Coast, North Carolina Part 2

**Chapter Three**

**Crystal Coast, North Carolina Part 2**

Harry walked out of the bathroom and stopped short when he saw Patrick standing in front of a mirror, running his fingers across his chest, touching faint scars and burn marks.

"Hey"

Patrick cried out as Harry laid a hand on his shoulder, causing Patrick to dive to the ground, holding his hands on the back of his head. Harry looked down at him before lifting the younger boy off of the hotel floor and back onto his feet. The others were waiting in the lobby so they could go to the beach.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said apologetically. Patrick blinked at him and didn't reply and Harry kneeled down until he was at Patrick's eye level. "You thought I was your dad didn't you?" Patrick nodded wordlessly. "Listen, he went to jail, and he's never going to get out, you guys don't have to be scared anymore."

"It's kind of hard," Patrick whispered. "I'm 12, and all of my life all I've felt is pain, and I haven't made many friends because I was so scared that they would find out my secret. Because of you guys I've made friends, but for the 12 years of pain, I can't let go of the past that easily."

"Right," Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Um, how about we stop talking about this and go and have fun on the beach."

"You're not great with serious talk are you?" Patrick asked seriously.

"And you're not always stupid, are you?" Harry shot back, causing Patrick to smile and chuckle. "C'mon, the others are waiting for us."

Patrick smiled and jumped onto Harry's back and he was piggy-backed all the way down to the lobby of the hotel.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Rhuben asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

"I was just thinking," Patrick replied quietly. Noah and Sydney, who would usually jump at the chance to make a joke, stayed quiet, knowing from his tone of voice, he wasn't in a joking mood. Riley smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Its fine, but I want to get to the beach before lots of people come and start a riot" she said.

"No one should be there this early" Tom said reassuringly as the group of teenagers/kids walked out of the hotel lobby.

"Oh, that reminds me," Riley said, slapping her forehead. "I know that we were supposed to be having a vacation, but I thought it would be ok if I scheduled _one_ photo shoot."

"I think it's a good idea," Danny agreed, nodding. "I mean, it would be good for our fans, and it would be good for us too, so we know we're not completely away from our jobs."

"Hold the phone, Danny actually said something smart" Rhuben said in a condescending tone. "And that's _really_ shocking."

"That's not funny" Danny growled as they arrived at the beach and put their stuff down. "I'm not stupid, no matter what you guys may think."

"Sure" Dougie said as he rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of sun screen.

"Syd, you may want to use that too, remember what happened last time when you didn't put on sun screen?" Noah asked and then kept going before Sydney could answer. "You turned so red, you looked like a lobster, you couldn't move or you would be screaming in pain, _and_ you didn't stop peeling for weeks."

"I was going to say no, but after being reminded of that, I would bathe in it right now" Sydney said as he sat down in front of Riley, who rubbed the sun screen into his shoulders.

"I bet you wouldn't mind it if she offered to put some sun screen on _you_" Harry said to Dougie and snickered when he saw his friend's face turn red.

"Shut up" he muttered.

"Anybody want to race?" Riley asked as she stretched her legs. "I haven't run in a long time and I want to see if I still have it."

"No thank you" Rhuben replied quickly. "Every time we race for fun, you cheat. And don't try denying it this time."

"I don't know how fast are you?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Well enough to be one of the top runners on our schools cross country team" Noah replied as he walked by them to get a bucket of water from the ocean. Harry, Dougie, and Danny quickly denied the offer.

"I'll run against you" Tom replied. Wanna bet?" Riley asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did you have in mind?"

"A race to that sand dune" Riley replied, pointing. Tom nodded and quickly took of running, spraying sand everywhere.

"Hey! No fair!" Riley shouted and chased after him.

Dougie tried not to watch them. He stuck his hands in his trunks pockets and looked up at the sky. It was clear with a few clouds.

The sky was the complete opposite his mood.

* * *

Riley sighed as she collapsed to the sand next to Tom, his eyes twinkling with laughter, he panted, "Good race." 

"Shut up," she breathed, still mad that he had cheated and still beaten her.

Breathlessly, they climbed over the sand dune and sat down on the sand in the shade, so the sun wasn't burning them.

"What day is that concert you guys are having after our road trip?" Tom asked, breaking the silence.

"Monday like a week after," Riley replied, digging her finger into the sand.

Tom brushed some sand off of his legs. "You nervous?"

"Nah." He looked at her skeptically, and Riley shrugged. "Yeah. I just hope I don't have any problems."

Dylan shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Riley. You won't."

"The only problem is I seem to accidentally make trouble for myself wherever we go for concerts. There's always this one guy that annoys me to death that I just _have_ to punch them. I'm rather dysfunctional in that way."

"Hey," he said. "That's not even true. You don't make trouble wherever you go, you make everything good."

"Sappy!" Riley teased.

"Shut up, you freak," Tom teased back. "What I was trying to say was that you guys are really talented and you don't have to worry about anything ruining it for you." He rubbed his neck and looked at her. "I'm going to ask you a question," he said. "So be prepared."

"Alright. Fire."

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" he blurted.

"Huh?"

Riley's undiplomatic squawk of surprise had no affect on Tom apparently, because he leaned over and kissed her briefly. When he pulled away, she was blushing furiously, and she was pretty sure her eyes were bugging out of her head.

"Hmm." Tom pursed his lips together, looking over the ocean instead of at Riley. "Well. Um. Do you think it would be okay if I kissed you again?"

"Uhhh--I--" Riley stammered retardedly, and he leaned forward to kiss her again. She leaned backwards and listened as the shouts and laughter from her friends got closer. "What about Gen, and Dougie? You know that Dougie and I are _almost_ going out."

"Yeah, I know, I was just making sure of something." Tom replied, furrowing his eyebrows together in thought. "Don't worry about it, I only like you like a sister."

"Ok. This…never happened," she said getting to her feet.

Tom looked out at the ocean, looking confused, but stood up and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Who's up for a game of volleyball?" Tom asked as he grabbed the beach ball from the sand. "I promise that I won't hit anyone in the face with it this time." 

"Yeah, after getting the imprint in my face I don't think I believe you on that one" Harry laughed, rubbing his cheek. "But I'm in."

"Same here" Rhuben said, getting to her feet and brushing sand off of her legs.

"What about you guys?" Riley asked her brothers as they grabbed shovels and buckets. Patrick shook his head and smiled.

"No, we're going to make a _big_ sandcastle, bigger than any of the other ones that we've made before!" he said excitedly. Riley chuckled and agreed that she would play too.

"I'll be on Tom's team" Riley offered.

"You're just saying that so you won't get smack in the face with the ball" Rhuben pointed out and Riley gave a small smile, acknowledging that it was true.

"If that's the case, then I'll be on his team too" Harry said quickly.

"You guys are a bunch of losers" Dougie laughed as he shook his head. "Whatever, you're all going down anyway. Serve the ball Tom"

"All right" Tom backed up a couple of steps and hit the beach ball with his fist. The ball flew backwards and Danny ran back to get it, but Rhuben stuck out her foot and tripped him, causing him to fall over backwards.

"Did I just trip you and make you fall into the sand? I'm _so_ sorry" she said in the fakest way possible. Dougie laughed and high-fived her, before pulling his band mate to his feet. "Seriously, I couldn't resist."

"Couldn't resist me, or couldn't resist the opportunity?" Danny asked hopefully. Rhuben rolled her eyes and shook her head, although there was a small smile on her face.

"Just get the stupid ball!" Tom snapped, pointing behind him. Danny gave him the finger and jogged over to get the ball.

"What crawled up your arse and died?" Harry asked him, raising an eyebrow. Tom didn't answer; he just shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry turned to Riley, who shrugged in reply, avoiding his gaze. "Ok"

"Let's see if you can return this!" Danny said and kicked the beach ball as if it was a soccer ball. Riley jogged backwards before turning and doing a bicycle kick, which sent the ball into the back of Harry's head.

"Ok. I think we should stop so no one else gets injured" Dougie said, grabbing onto the ball.

"Oh, then we can play that new song that we've been working on, Riles" Rhuben said as she walked over to her beach towel and grabbed her black acoustic guitar.

"Sure" she said and grabbed her red one. She waited for Rhuben to count out the beats and the two of them started to play the guitar as the guys settles around them to listen.

**Riley: **Sew this up with threads of reason and regret  
So I will not forget. I will not forget  
**Rhuben: **How this felt one year six months ago  
I know I cannot forget. I cannot forget

"Oh, I love this song!" Sydney declared as he and his brothers ran over to them.

**DE: **I'm falling into memories of you, and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you

Rhuben looked over at her brothers and smiled; Patrick smiled back and got ready to sing his part of the song.

**Patrick: **I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget  
**Noah: **And being on this road is anything but sure  
Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget

**DE: **I'm falling into memories of you, and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you

**Sydney: **So many nights, legs tangled tight  
Wrap me up in a dream with you  
Close up these eyes, try not to cry  
All that I've got to pull me through is memories of you  
Memories of you  
Memories of you  
Memories of you

**DE: **I'm falling into memories of you ,and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that we can share  
Falling into memories of you, and things we used to do

"Wow, that was great guys" Harry said as he clapped appreciatively.

"Uh, sorry to cut this short, but I think that we should be getting out of here," Dougie said as he looked over at the beach front stores. Tom looked at him in confusion.

"What's your rush?" he asked.

"The fact that there are people coming this way at a _very_ fast pace, and I think that if we don't leave now, we'll be running away from these people all day long." Dougie replied as if it were obvious.

"I know I don't say this much, but Dougie's right." Harry said, leaping to his feet. "Let's get out of here."

"But what about my sand castle?" Sydney asked in a whiny tone.

"With all of that sand that's in your hair and your shorts, you'd be able to make a castle on the counter of our hotel room sink," Noah said and lifted his brother over his shoulder. "Now let's go."

"How fast do you think you're going to be able to run with a guitar on your back?" Tom asked Riley, she looked away from him.

"Fast enough," she replied and they ran back to the hotel as fast as they could.

"Ok, remind me, to _never_ run in flip-flops ever again" Dougie panted as he came up behind the others last.

"When I remind you of that, I'll remind you that we should make sure that there is no photographers around" Danny added as he shook his head in disdain at all of the flashes and clicks of the camera.

"Jake isn't going to like this" Patrick sighed.


	4. Atlanta, Georgia Part 1: Plans

**A/N: There may have been a little bit of confusion in the last chapter. I guess I forgot to mention, that this **_**is**_** a side story to 'Welcome to My Life', 'Fight or Flight', and 'Things Change', but in this story Dougie, Danny, Riley, and Rhuben haven't started going out yet. On that note, you can start reading the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**Atlanta, Georgia Part 1**

Rhuben sighed as she looked out the window at the scenery blazing by. It had been hours since they left North Carolina, and she knew that they were no where close to Atlanta, Georgia. She looked around and saw that Patrick, Noah, and Sydney had their eyes transfixed on the TV, playing a video game. Riley was sitting at the back of the bus, her head resting on the window, looking out. Harry and Dougie were playing monopoly and were currently fighting over who had the hotel and houses. And Tom was sleeping.

Rhuben was working on a crossword while Danny was reading some magazine that he had picked up at their last location. Danny peered over his magazine at Rhuben occasionally who was sitting diagonally opposite to him on the other bed. By the way her muscles were and by her breathing rhythm, he could tell she was relaxed.

Rhuben tried hard to concentrate on her crossword but when she finally caved, she snuck a peek at Danny. She saw that he was sitting in a chair, reading his magazine. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a faded gray hoodie. She forced herself to look down at her crossword puzzle so he wouldn't catch her staring at him.

Neither of them noticed that the other was watching their every move. They each stole more glances here and there. Finally Danny got up and went to the fridge. He bent over and opened the door.

Rhuben looked up and cocked her head to the side. 'Wow,' she thought to herself; '_He has a nice ass' _she smiled and started playing with her pencil.

"Rhuben, Rhuben, Earth to Rhuben!"

"Huh?" She gaped when she realized that Danny was talking to her.

"What's with you? Are you dazed today?" She stared at him blankly, He continued. "I've been calling your name for the last minute. Anyways, do you want a coke?"

Before she gave a reply, he gave her one. She mumbled thanks and opened it. She took only a sip when she noticed he was looking at her. "What is there something on my face?"

"Yes, skin." He replied without thinking. Surprised, he couldn't believe he had said that, he promised himself to kick himself in the ass for it later.

She chuckled and decided that since she was tired of their constant arguing, she was going to make friendly conversation with him. She took a deep breath, and asked, "So. How do you like the road trip so far?"

"Umm. it is pretty good so far, I mean we are not even halfway through the trip so many things could still happen."

"True. . So umm what are you reading?" She pointed to the magazine. He gave her it. It read quite clearly on the top, 'Men's Fitness.' She raised her eyebrows and then said in a flat tone, "Interesting."

He watched her facial expression in surprise and wondered why she had raised her eyebrows. Then hesitantly he asked her, "Do you want to play LIFE or something?"

She nodded, and they started setting up the game. For a moment, Rhuben looked up and saw Danny stare at her. Their eyes met and sparks flew, but only for a second before they each looked away. They sat down at the table and started to play. They had some light conversation about basically nothing or topics that didn't have high importance. Danny's mind was on Rhuben and vice versa.

All of a sudden they got to the topic people they liked or who they found attractive. Danny asked sincerely, "I need to ask you a question, do you think I am an attractive person?" Deep down, he was getting himself ready for a rejection and he already was sure that Rhuben would say something straight to the point yet sugar-coated.

"You're alright, I guess!"

This caught him totally off guard. He was not ready for this reply. He knew that most girls would throw themselves at him, but he never expected someone to say that he was 'ok' looking.

"What, you asked me to tell you the truth" Rhuben replied innocently.

"Yeah, and he doesn't take well with that kind of rejection" Tom snickered as he walked by the two, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Shut up!" Danny said rudely and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"So guys?" Dougie asked as he dropped down into Rhuben's laugh, causing her to groan in pain and make a face. "What are we doing when we hit Atlanta?"

"Eat the peaches!" Sydney replied. Everybody turned to look at him and he slowly lowered his arm. "What? I like peaches" he said quietly.

"Anyway" Rhuben said, pushing Dougie off of her lap and onto the bus floor. "I was thinking that all of us go to a restaurant, we go back to the hotel, leave my brothers there. And we go clubbing."

"How come we can't go?" Noah asked.

"Because clubs aren't for kids" Riley replied and cried out as Patrick, Noah, and Sydney jumped on her lap and started to plead and beg for her to let them go.

"OK, how about we try and find a karaoke bar," Tom said. "We'd all be able to sing, well except Harry, and we can have fun that way instead of leaving everybody out."

"And the day after we can go to Six Flags!" Patrick added, his eyes widening in excitement. "That amusement park is the best!"

"Coming from the person who pukes every time they _see_ a rollercoaster" Noah shot back and he and Sydney high-fived as the others laughed.

"I _love_ amusement parks." Dougie declared. "The food, the games, the rides, the food, the laughter, the screams, did I mention the food?"

"Yes" everybody else replied.


	5. Atlanta, Georgia Part 2: Karaoke

**This chapter is going to be kind of uneventful, but it's going to be long because there are song lyrics in it.**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

**Atlanta, Georgia Part 2**

"How long has he been sleeping?" Tom asked Riley when he and the rest of McFly walked into the Jacksons' hotel room. She shrugged as she walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know, since we go there I guess. Although I don't blame him, I hadn't gotten much sleep recently" Riley admitted.

"Syd, wake up already" Rhuben said, shaking her little brother's shoulder. He pushed her away and rolled over, burrowing into the covers of his bed. Patrick and Noah grabbed the covers and pulled up, lifting their brother off the bed and dropped him onto the floor.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily as he raised his head. He smiled when he spotted McFly "Oh, hey guys."

"Syd, are you awake enough to go sight seeing?" Harry asked, laughing slightly. Instantly, Sydney was awake.

"Yeah, let's go!" he cried excitedly.

"Wow, he woke up faster than Dougie did when we tricked him into thinking that his mom was coming just so he could clean the house so we didn't have to do it." Danny laughed as he thought about that day. Dougie scowled when he thought about it too, and then an evil smile replaced the scowl.

"Just for reminding me of that, I'm going to get back at you soon." He promised.

"Sure Dougs," Tom said, shaking his head. "Whatever you say."

"Let's just go, I want to get some good pictures that we can send back to Jake and Julius and if we don't leave soon, all we're going to see is the inside of the bus and the hotel." Rhuben said impatiently.

"Let's start with a picture here, and then we can take more on the streets" Sydney suggested. Rhuben agreed and Riley took the camera from Rhuben's hand and held it up to her face.

"Everybody say 'cheese'" Riley said as she fiddled with the lens.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud farting sound and McFly and the DarkElements reacted like they normally would, covering their faces with their hands and yelling at Dougie, who was laughing at them. Riley pulled the camera away from her face and laughed at the picture.

"Nice job, Dougie," she said sarcastically, giving the camera back to Rhuben. "You made that one of the weirdest pictures I've ever taken. And I take pride in the pictures I take."

"Sorry, Riles" Dougie said sincerely, although he was still grinning.

"Let's go already!" Noah said in a whiny tone as he opened the door of the hotel. The others laughed and followed him out the door.

* * *

"We're not going in there, right guys?" Harry whined as they stopped at a local karaoke bar.

"Yes, you are." Rhuben said seriously. "Just because we can sing and you can't, doesn't mean you have to ruin all of our fun!"

"Burned!" Riley cried and laughed.

"Nice one" Danny commented and high-fived her.

Dougie was trying to find a middle path between supporting his friend yet, not trying to oppose the girl he liked. "Look, I am sorry but I have to go with Harry on this one. But just think about it. We, guys, are not exactly the world's best singers and I, for one do not exactly wish to make a fool out of myself tonight."

Patrick was struck by an idea for a compromise. "How about we make a deal? We all go in there and we all sing. That way we are all equally making, as Dougie put it, a fool of ourselves. Can everyone agree to that?"

"When did you get so smart?" Noah asked, draping an arm around his twin's shoulder. Patrick shrugged.

"I don't like to show it, like some little boys" he said, looking pointedly at Sydney, who shrugged in reply.

"So, everybody agrees that we all make fools of ourselves?" Riley asked, taking charge.

There were mumbled "yeah's" and the two bands went in. Inside there were a few tables with chairs and there was a big stage with two spotlights and a microphone. Along one side there was a bar. It was a very cozy little place. There was a couple people in the room but not overly packed. There was a DJ at the side of the stage. He was very hip with his dyed orange Mohawk. He had out a request form and the lists to choose from. The group sat down at two tables. When they walked in, a girl was singing Celine Dion's Titanic theme.

She was not that bad.

Just to make it go by faster, the DarkElements decided to sing all at the same time. McFly was surprised at their song choice. 'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel.

**All: **Oh, Oh

**Sydney: **Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she's never had a backstreet guy

**Riley/Rhu/Pat/Noah: **Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah  
I bet her momma never told her why  
**Sydney: **I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

**Riley/Rhu/Pat/Noah: **Uptown Girl  
**Sydney: **She's been living in her white bread world

**Riley/Rhu/Pat/Noah: **White Bread World  
**Sydney: **As long as anyone with hot blood can

**Riley/Rhu/Pat/Noah: **Hot blood can  
**Sydney: **And now she's looking for a downtown man

**Riley/Rhu/Pat/Noah: **Downtown man  
**Sydney: **That's what I am

**Noah: **And when she knows what  
She wants from her time

**Riley/Rhuben: **Oh, Time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

**Pat/Syd: **Mind

**Patrick: **She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl

**Riley/Rhu/Noah/Syd: **Uptown Girl  
**Patrick: **You know I've seen her in her uptown world

**Riley/Rhu/Noah/Syd: **Uptown World  
**Patrick: **She's getting tired of her high class toys

**Riley/Rhu/Noah/Syd: **HighClass Toys  
**Patrick: **And all her presents from her uptown boys

**Riley/Rhu/Noah/Syd: **Uptown Boys  
**Patrick: **She's got a choice

**All: **Oh, Oh

**Noah: **Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

**Noah: **But maybe someday when my ship comes in

**Riley/Ruben: **Ship comes in  
**Noah: **She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

**Pat/Noah:** I've been  
**Noah: **And then I'll win

**Sydney: **And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine

And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

**Pat/Noah/Syd: **She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love

**Syd: **With an uptown girl

**Riley: **Oh  
**Syd: **She's been living in her white bread world

**Rhuben: **Oh  
**Syd: **As long as anyone with hot blood can

**Patrick: **Oh  
**Syd: **And now she's looking for a downtown man

**Noah: **Oh  
**Syd: **That's what I am

**All: **Oh, Oh

**Sydney: **Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

**Patrick: **My uptown girl  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

**Noah: **She's my uptown girl  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

**All: **My uptown girl

"Thank you, Thank you" Sydney said blew kisses to the crows that had gathered towards the front of the stage. Noah laughed and shoved him and the five of them walked off of the stage.

"That was…interesting?" Tom said as if it was a question and looked at the rest of the guys to see if they had anything better to describe it.

"There are no words to describe that" Harry said, shaking his head.

"It's indescribable" Dougie added.

"No comment" Danny muttered.

"Alright then, _you_ go up there!" Rhuben said and pulled Danny out of his seat and pushed him towards the stage.

"Fine" he muttered and went up to the stage, looking through the songs to sing.

"So why'd you choose such and old song?" Dougie asked as the Jacksons pulled up chairs at their table.

"I thought the song was fun, its one of my favorites." Sydney replied cheerfully. He turned to look at the stage when he heard the music that Danny was going to sing to start.

"Hey, it's that song 'True' by Ryan Cabrera?" Patrick asked Riley, who nodded smirking at Rhuben, who looked away.

"What song is that?" Harry asked her. Riley nodded towards the stage.

"You'll find out" she said smugly.

**Danny: **I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
that you belong with me

you might think  
I don't look  
but deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attatched to you  
mmmm

I'm weak  
it's true  
cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
do you want me too?  
cause my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
i'ts time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true

you don't know  
what you do  
everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move

I'm weak  
it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
do you see me too?  
do you even know you meant me!

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true

I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
the way that's true

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true

"Wow, I hate that song" Rhuben said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, but he sang it for you" Tom said and Dougie and Harry made an 'Aww' sound. Rhuben glared at them and gave them the finger. Tom fake-gasped. "Careful, there are minors here."

"Shame on you, young lady" Dougie added and wagged a finger in her face. Quick as lighting, Rhuben snapped her jaws forward, and Dougie barely pulled his finger away in time. "Bloody hell, you were just about to bite my finger off."

"That was the idea" Rhuben replied dryly as Danny sat down next to Tom.

"Why'd you pick a song like that?" Harry asked him and Danny shrugged.

"I just felt like it" he replied.

"Sure you did" Noah said smuggle and leaned out of the way as Rhuben tried to slap the back of his head. "Anyway, Tom, Dougie, Harry, it's your turn. Who's brave enough to go?"

"Harry" Dougie and Tom said in unison.

"What? No way!" Harry laughed back.

"Come on, do it, do it, do it!" Patrick chanted, pounding her fists on the table.

"Wait a second, looks like you don't have to" Sydney said, pointing to the stage where two girls were currently fighting over a microphone. One girl threw the microphone to the ground, which caused feedback to go shooting through everyone's ears. "They just broke the mike. Man, how is it that all of our fun gets cut short?"

"I don't know" Harry replied and when no one was looking, he mouthed 'thank you' to the sky.


	6. Atlanta, Georgia Part 3: Six Flags

**Chapter Six**

**Atlanta, Georgia Part 3**

Tom grimaced as the two bands approached the gate of Six Flags with a look of both fear and caution. It was crowded and noisy, and some of the rides looked nauseating. Riley and Rhuben had gotten season passes, so they could enter without paying and go on the rides for free. Sydney eyed the Tilt-A-Whirl happily. It was one of those fast spinning rides, and very popular and it also happened to be one of his favorite rides in the whole world.

Danny noticed a rollercoaster in the distance, and got worried.

"You're not going to make me ride that thing, are you?" He asked.

"No," Rhuben replied reassuringly and Danny sighed in relief. "At least not until the end of the day."

"Let's do on the Tilt-A-Whirl!" Dougie shouted, pointing to the ride.

"Yeah, the Tilt-A-Whirl! The Tilt-A-Whirl!" Sydney agreed as he skipped along beside the others.

"Fine, we'll go to the Tilt-A-Whirl first" Harry said laughing to himself.

They approached the Tilt-A-Whirl, and sat on one of the spinning seats. A man came by and fastened their seat belts, and after a few minutes the ride started. It seemed fine and slow at first, until Sydney and Dougie grabbed the metal wheel in front of them. In a flash, they whipped around, sucking the groups of kids into the seat, and making Tom scream his guts out.

Sydney turned the wheel another way, steering them around in the opposite direction. "Will you stop that!?" Tom shouted over the noise of the ride. Sydney just laughed, and continued playing around.

Tom became fed up with him, and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. He snickered, grabbing the wheel and flinging them around as fast as they could go. Sydney gave a giant shouting laugh as they flew around. However, it just annoyed Tom more. The ride came to a slow stop, and as soon as they could, Tom forced his way off the ride.

"Tom, are you ok?" Riley asked him as she looked at him in concern.

"Never better, I'm just happy that I haven't eaten anything yet" Tom replied shooting Dougie and Sydney a dirty look, and they smiled innocently in return. Patrick and Noah dragged the group towards the Merry-Go- Round. When asked why, they replied that it had been their favorite ride ever, and weren't embarrassed to go on it.

Riley picked a wolf that was snarling and had its jaws wide open. Rhuben picked a lion that had a large mane and it stood tall, looking majestic. Patrick and Noah picked tanned horses that were decorated with painted on blue roses and gems. Dougie quickly climbed onto an elephant that resembled ones in the circus that would have the tarps on the back and the hat on the head. Tom and Harry grabbed two tigers that were behind Patrick and Noah. And it left Harry with a horse that he would rather not have. It was cream colored, with tons of pink roses all over it and it had a look on its face like it was in pain. He made a face and got on it.

"You should hold onto that gold bar, this is a fast Merry-Go-Round." Patrick said as he grinned and tried not to laugh.

"Oh sure now you tell me!" Harry said, as the ride started. The music started to play, and slowly the ride got faster. Harry tugged on the golden bar, and felt a burst of speed. The horse's continuous up and down motion and the whirling around was starting to make him nauseous. The others shouted happily with the ride, but Harry was hugging the golden bar and squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to think about his stomach.

"Mate, if you shut your eyes, it feels like your flying!" Dougie shouted to him, over the noise around them. He noticed his eyes were far from just shut, and he looked like he wasn't enjoying himself anymore.

"Harry just relax, you won't fall off or anything." Tom said helpfully.

Harry seemed to take a lot of effort to let go a little, and the ride started to seem more interesting. He couldn't look at everything and everyone around him; they just looked like blurs and might make him sicker. The ride started to slow down, and Patrick and Noah stopped shouting.

After a few minutes they got off, and were dizzy as hell.

"Ouch, stop stepping on my foot!" Riley cried as Danny walked into her.

"Sorry, I just can't keep anything in focus." He said, holding his head as his eyes rolled around.

"What's next? What's next?" Dougie asked hyperly. Tom looked over at him.

"Is it just me, or is he even more excited than all of these little kids here?" He asked Harry and Danny. Danny started to agree and then his eyes widened when he saw the Loony Tunes characters walking over to them.

"Oh my gosh, it's Tweety Bird!" he cried and ran over to the guy in the costume.

"Ok, even _I'm_ not that much of a kid" Sydney said as he shook his head.

* * *

Since Patrick, Noah, and Sydney were able to choose the last rides that they went on, Dougie opted to go into the fun house. Actually, he begged the rest of them until he annoyed them so much they didn't have a choice but to go in. They entered, and the entire room was dark. There were odd panels in the floor below them moving from side to side. They jumped around and laughed, trying to dodge and get away. Patrick tripped and crashed into Noah, sending them both to the floor. The others laughed and helped them to their feet as they continued to walk along.

The next room had all sorts of mirrors in it. Sydney gazed at the reflection of himself being taller, and found it slightly disturbing. He liked being short. Danny and Dougie enjoyed waving at themselves as their heads and bodies grew large and small in the reflections. They climbed a set of spiral stairs, taking them to the next room. Inside was a large wooden bridge over a pit of plastic balls.

"That's interesting." Riley said to herself, as they started across the bridge.

They felt the bridge shaking and wobbling, and tried to hold onto the sides, but it was no use. The bridge toppled over, and everybody fell into the pit. Dougie, who was probably more childish than Sydney started a huge war with the plastic balls by nailing Tom in the back of the head when he turned to try and climb out.

"Ok, who did that?" Tom demanded as he held a ball in his hand menacingly.

"She did" Dougie said instantly, pointing to Riley, who was turning to pull a sinking Sydney out of the ball pit. Grinning to himself, Tom threw the ball and it pegged Riley in the side of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked, lobbing them back. Tom and Dougie quickly started to shield themselves from the plastic balls by closing their eyes and throwing them blindly.

"Hey guys, you just threw some down this hole!" Rhuben shouted as she 'swam' towards it. She reached for the plastic balls and cried out in shock as she slid down the hidden slide.

"Cool!" Patrick and Noah declared and quickly slid down after her.

"Me next!" Danny cried, shoving Dougie backwards and scrambled down the slide. The others slid down after him, and it ended up being the exit to the whole fun house.

"That was fun" Tom declared.

* * *

"No! You can't make me go on the ride!" Danny cried two hours later as Rhuben grabbed his arm and tried to pry him off the metal pole as they waited to get in line for the roller coaster. She sighed and let go, and then smirked when she got an idea.

"I'll give you a kiss if you let go of that pole" she said in a sugary sweet tone.

"Deal!" Danny replied and eagerly let go of the pole. Rhuben nodded to Tom and Harry who grabbed their friend by the arms and legs and shoved him into a seat on the rollercoaster and buckled him in place. "You guys suck!"

"We know" Rhuben replied and sat down next to Sydney, who was in between her and Riley.

"Are you sure he's old enough to be riding on this ride?" the ride operator asked, motioning to Sydney.

"If I'm not as scared as Danny is, then I'll be fine" Sydney replied teasingly.

"All right" the operator replied and started the ride. Danny started to hyperventilate as the rollercoaster started its steep climb to the top of the hill. He closed his eyes and started to pray for his life.

"I want to get down!" Patrick cried after a few minuets. Noah laughed.

"The only way you're going to get down is after we go down this hill!" Harry replied. Patrick opened his eyes and looked down, which was a bad idea.

"AHH, I WANT TO GET DOWN!" He shouted and clung onto Dougie's arm.

"SO DO I!" Danny shouted back and squeezed his eyes shut.

He and Patrick screamed the loudest out of everybody on the ride as they went down the hill and through twists and turns. They were still screaming as the ride came to a stop. They had their hands pried off of the safety bar and were led through the crowd of people towards a bench that was by the ride. They waited there for a few minuets until the two boys calmed down.

"Who wants something to eat, I'm starving?" Riley declared.

They decided to go to a restaurant and get something to eat really quickly so they could go on some more rides. The others watched as Dougie had ordered a hamburger, a pizza, and a hotdog, and he was currently wolfing it down as the others stared in disgust.

"Geez. Can you eat or what." Riley said as she pushed her plate of pizza away from her. Dougie grasped his stomach, he had eaten to fast. With all the cookies, cotton candy and pretzel he had eaten from the stands park, the hamburger, pizza, and hotdogs seemed not to sit right with him.

He grabbed his mouth, and started to gag.

"Go in the bathroom and do that, mate!" Tom cried, leaping to his feet and pointing to the men's bathroom. Dougie ran inside as fast as possible. He ventured out a few minutes later, a disgusted look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked. She gobbled up the last piece of pizza as Dougie sat back and sighed. He felt awful, but had still enjoyed most of the day.

Another person entered the men's bathroom.

"Hey, who the hell puked on the floor!?"

Dougie just sunk in his seat, a horribly embarrassed look on his face. Riley quickly finished the slice of pizza, and she and the others leapt to their feet.

The two bands hurried out of the restaurant before anyone realized what was going on.

* * *

**A/N: McFly Fanfiction fans, there is another site that you can put your McFly stories on. Or read ones that the authors there have put up. It's called [F a n w o r k s . o r g. ), but without the spaces. We've already put 'Welcome to My Life' and 'No More Secrets, No More Lies' there, but those are edited versions and are going to be longer than the ones we have here. For the edited version of 'Welcome to My Life' The first few chapters are going to be the same, but its going to focus on the worl tour instead of the Jacksons' abuse, but go check them out.**


	7. On The Road to Orlando

**Chapter Seven**

**On the Road to Orlando**

"We're going to Orlando! We're going to Orlando!" Sydney sang as he skipped down the bus.

"Please tell me we're not going to another amusement park" Dougie groaned as he held his stomach. "I don't think I can take throwing up again"

"The only reason we would go to an amusement park is for a surprise" Riley said and a smirk slid across her face as everyone else looked at her. She looked over at Patrick, who had opened his mouth but she shushed him with a stern look.

"What is it?" Tom asked. "You got to know that if someone says something is a surprise, then they'll want to know as soon as you mention it."

"You'll find out when we get there, I want it to be a surprise. And _only_ a surprise, so don't bother asking repeatedly." Riley reiterated.

"Darn and that was my plan all along" Dougie said with a small smile. Riley smiled back and shook her head as if she was a mother scolding her son.

"Fine, but I'll find out anyway" Rhuben shrugged, perfectly acting like she didn't know what was going on, and Riley cocked her head to the side in silent question. "I can read minds remember."

"Sure" Harry said dryly. "Well, what's the first thing that we're doing in Orlando?"

"Photo Shoot" Sydney replied as he plopped down into Tom's lap and pulled his laptop over to him and opened it. "See? After we get settled into the hotel, we're going to the local mall for a photo shoot, and for signing autographs for fans."

"You got a text-message" Noah said and handed Rhuben her Sidekick that was sitting beside him. Rhuben took it and looked at the text-message. Raising his head from the side of the couch, he read it over her shoulder.

**Good morning baby! Have a great day, I love you so much**

"Who's it from?" he asked casually. Rhuben closed her sidekick, staring at it in her hand.

"It's from no one" she replied and rolled her eyes. "Some guy who thought that it was someone else's phone number. I hate it when that happens."

"What _I_ hate is when you're stuck in a crowd of fans and they're all trying to get your cell phone so they can get your phone number" Patrick muttered as he stared at the TV. He was watching a tape of the British show Ministry of Mayhem and would occasionally burst out laughing.

"I didn't think that was _that_ funny" Dougie muttered as he watched himself getting hit by a cake that he launched off the top off of a skateboard. He winced and got up and went back where their beds were.

"What's up with him?" Sydney asked, crawling off of Tom's lap and occupying Dougie's now empty seat. Tom smiled so his dimple appeared.

"He doesn't like to watch himself on TV" He replied and chuckled to himself. "I don't' know why, but he just really hates it."

Patrick chuckled and then started to sing the Ministry of Mayhem theme song at the top of his lungs when the karaoke started to roll across the screen. Noah, Sydney, and Riley cheerfully joined in, but Rhuben was staring out the bus window, a serious look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked her, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. Rhuben gave him a small smile.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's perfect" Rhuben replied through clenched teeth. But

Danny didn't buy it; he knew that she was lying about something…

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and the lack of stuff in this chapter. Next chapter the band is going to be in Orlando, and there's going to be some secrets between Dougie, Tom, and Riley. Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_"Tom, what's wrong, you're a nervous wreck" Riley observed as he frantically stirred the ingredients in the bowl he was holding._

_"I can't take it anymore, I have to tell Doug." He replied and Riley knew what he meant._

_"Tell me what?" Dougie asked as he walked into the kitchen, looking back and forth between the two. "Tell me what?"_


	8. Orlando, Florida Part 1: Photo Shoot

**Chapter Eight**

**Orlando, Florida Part 1**

Harry groaned from the back of the bus, pressing his hot and sweating forehead against the cool glass of the window. "Can you turn the AC up more, Luke?" he called to the bus driver. "I'm having a hot flash – and I'm not even a woman… or on menopause."

"Harry, you know the AC broke down about a few hundred miles back, we'll be at the hotel soon" Tom replied in a slightly aggravated tone. For the past twenty minuets he had been complaining about the heat.

"Does anyone want to play a game?" Dougie asked, changing the subject.

"Could you wait a second?" Noah said, looking up from the map that he was look at. "I'm trying to log something."

"What is it?" Rhuben asked him.

"I'm trying to see where we will be when Mardi Gras comes," he replied and then smiled. "Perfect, we'll be in New Orleans. That's the best place to have Mardi Gras. After that we'll be in Arizona, after that is Nevada And then Danny, when it's your birthday, we'll be in...California."

"What about the rest of the trip?" Sydney asked him.

"After California we are going to Montana, and then Colorado, Iowa, Kentucky, Pennsylvania, and then back to New York."

"Sweet and we'll be spending about two-three days in each place, so we have a lot of our trip left." Riley grinned.

"So, do you want to play a game or what?" Dougie asked impatiently. The heat was getting to him and it was obvious, usually he didn't get frustrated that easily.

"What game is it?" Danny asked, looking over at him.

"Its called 'In My Pants'" Dougie replied and Harry, Danny, and Tom groaned.

"What's that?" Sydney asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Its where you say a movie title and add, 'in my pants' at the end," Dougie explained. "And if you can make someone laugh, you get a point or something."

"That sounds fun" Noah said with bright eyes.

"Trust me, you'll get annoyed after a while," Tom replied. "Especially since that's what Dougie insists we play when we're in a hotel room after a concert and can't sleep because we're hyper."

"Try staying in a room with Patrick and Noah who eat sugar _before_ a concert to make sure they have a good performance." Rhuben shout back, chuckling a little bit. She stopped laughing when Dougie started to mutter things under his breath in another language.

"What language was that?" Patrick asked him, his eyes wide.

"It was Greek" Dougie replied in a small voice. Riley looked over at Tom and gave a small mischievous smile.

"You can speak _geek_?" she asked teasingly, causing the others to laugh.

"Yeah, he was able to speak geek fluently since he was three" Tom replied.

"Wow, can you teach me how to speak geek?" Rhuben asked and high-fived Sydney, who was giggling uncontrollably.

"That's not funny guys" Dougie said in a whining tone.

"Yeah, it really is actually" Harry said, calming down. He looked out the window and shouted in joy when he saw the hotel. "Thank god, we're finally here!"

"Hey, we're an hour early for the photo shoot, so that means that Tommy can make us some lunch" Danny grinned and slapped his friend on the arm. Tom looked annoyed.

"Why can't Riley make it?" he asked in return.

"Because for the past few days I've been making all of the food, and I'm tired, so its your turn. Besides a man has to know what he's doing in the kitchen." Riley replied smugly.

"So that means that if you and Dougie get married you'll be doing all of the cooking?" Noah asked teasingly.

"No, that means that we'll be ordering out a lot" Dougie joked back.

* * *

"Hey guys, is it time for lunch yet?" Patrick asked in a low tone, ten minuets later. He, Noah, Sydney, Harry, Riley, Rhuben, Dougie, and Danny were all lying on the two beds one of the rooms in the suite as they waited for Tom to finish lunch.

"I don't know" was the grunted reply as the others kept their eyes on the TV.

"Danny, you go check" Rhuben said, prodding him in the lower back.

"Why me?" he asked in reply.

"Because you're the closest to the door" Sydney replied as if it were obvious.

"Well you're the closest to the floor" he shot back.

"Just go do it" Riley snapped.

"Ladies first" Dougie and Harry said in a sing-song tone.

"But I-"

Patrick and Noah pushed their sister off of the bed and she landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Now _you're_ closest to the door, you go check"

"Y'all are a bunch of lazy people" she muttered and threw a pillow at their heads before leaving the room. "Tom, what's wrong, you're a nervous wreck" Riley observed as he frantically stirred the ingredients in the bowl he was holding.

"I can't take it anymore, I _have_ to tell Doug." He replied and Riley knew what he meant. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips, opening her mouth to answer.

"Tell me what?" Dougie asked as he walked into the kitchen, looking back and forth between the two. "Tell me _what_?" he repeated when they didn't answer.

"What are you doing out here?" Tom asked instead.

"It's called taking a dump" Dougie replied, to which Riley made a face.

"Thanks for sharing" Riley made a face.

"Don't change the subject, what were you going to tell me, 'cause if it's not important, I gotta go, and it kind of sounded important."

"Well…Tom kissed me" Riley replied slowly.

"So?"

"_SO!?" _Tom and Riley echoed in surprise.

"You mean you don't mind?" Tom asked, just to make sure. Dougie slowly, shook his head, his eyebrows raised.

"For one thing, I know you don't have any romantic feelings for her because you like Gen, and Sydney is like a brother to you and you like their family like your own family." He said to Tom and then turned to Riley, grinning teasingly. "And how can you resist someone like me?"

"That's actually getting easier" Riley joked back.

"So unless you want me to soil my pants-"

"Just go!" Tom cried, making a face and then turned to Riley. "I told you that he wouldn't mind."

"Sure you did" Riley rolled her eyes and then glanced at the pots and pans that were out. "Need help?"

"Desperately."

* * *

"I'm your photographer, Myles. How do you guys want to start your photo shoot today?" the man asked, ignoring the screams from the kids that had gathered when the two bands entered the mall.

"Ask Rhu" Danny said and gently pushed her forward. "She's the one who takes pictures for our websites."

"Ah yes, I've heard about your photo taking skill, what do you suggest?" Myles asked her. Rhuben smiled slightly.

"Uh, I think we should start with both bands in the clothes we're wearing now, then go on to the individual bands, and then individual people, changing clothes when you feel like we should." She replied after a moment's hesitation.

"I like the way you think" Myles replied and placed his camera on a stand.

"Thank you" Rhuben smiled brightly in reply and grinned down at Noah as he hugged her around the waist.

For the next twenty minuets the two bands were taking pictures. Some were when they were standing and sitting in height order (Harry, Danny, Tom, Dougie, Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney), and others were when they were just goofing off for the camera, being caught in mid-laugh and making faces for the camera. For one of the goofy pictures, Sydney was on Tom's back, holding his hands over his eyes. Harry and Dougie were doing 'Mr. Universe' poses. Danny was pretending to strip. Riley and Rhuben were making funny faces. Patrick and Noah were making scared faces, and Sydney was smiling brightly.

"That's great, now I would like only the DarkElements" Myles said and motioned for McFly to move away, out of the shot.

"What kind of stuff would you like us to wear?" Riley asked him. Myles thought for a second before replying.

"Can you do, dress up, but relaxed?" Myles asked. Riley smirked and turned to her siblings.

"Something dressy but relaxed, probably like a button up and jeans. If I don't like it, change." She said quickly, yet in a demanding tone.

"Got it" Patrick nodded and they quickly went off to their dressing room.

"Wow Dougs, you picked a Nazi for a girl to fall for, nice choice" Harry said jokingly, pushing Dougie on the shoulder, causing him to blush and look at his feet.

"Aww, is little Dougie too embarrassed to talk?" Danny added in a baby tone.

"Do you want us to talk to her for you?" Tom added and the three boys laughed. Dougie ignored them and bit down on a thumbnail as he waited for his cheeks to turn to its normal color.

Riley was the first one out of the dressing room, wearing a spaghetti strap red dress with black jeans underneath it and red sandals. She was tying a necklace around her neck as she walked.

"Wow, never expected her to wear a dress" Harry said, cocking his head to the side. "She should wear them more often, totally shows off her legs." He looked at Tom, Danny, and Dougie, who stared back at him. "Just an observation."

"Geez, hold your horses" Rhuben complained as she walked out next, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney followed her,

She was wearing the same kind of dress that Riley was but it was black and she was wearing black sandals. Patrick was wearing a white button up shirt that were open and was wearing a yellow shirt underneath, blue jeans, and a yellow tie was draped over his shoulders. Noah was wearing the same thing but his shirt was gray and the tie around his shoulders was gray. Sydney was wearing the same thing but his shirt was blue and he didn't have a tie.

"Hm, switch your ties and you'll be fine" Riley said to Patrick and Noah, who nodded and switched their ties before walking over to the photographer.

He positioned them so Sydney was lying on his stomach in the center, Patrick and Noah were lying down on the sides, and Riley and Rhuben were kneeling behind them. They gave bright smiles as the photographers took pictures. Then they took the picture where Riley and Rhuben had their arms around Patrick and Noah and Sydney was being held up in the twin boys' arms. After that they were positioned in other ways that showed that they were a really close family, it also showed how much happier they were since their father was gone.

"Ok guys, your turn" the photographer said to McFly as the DarkElements went to get changed back to their street clothes. "What would you guys like to do?"

"I think it would be easier if we stayed in these clothes" Tom said, speaking for the group.

"All right, come over here then"

McFly had taken a lot of serious pictures, but had started cracking up when the Jacksons were standing behind the cameraman, making funny faces at them.

"Nice pictures everybody, we should have them to you soon, and then you can send the ones you like to Jake." Myles said as he started to pack up his things.

"Bye" Sydney said cheerfully as the two bands walked over to the table that was set up to sign autographs for their fans.


	9. Orlando, Florida Part 2: Surprises

**Chapter Nine**

**Orlando, Florida Part 2**

"Hey, how are you doing?" Riley greeted a teenage boy as he handed her a poster of the two bands to sign.

"Pretty good," the boy replied. "Oh, and could you sign my skateboard?" he handed it to her as Riley passed the poster onto Tom.

"You like skateboarding?" Riley asked in surprise as she looked over the board. "You've got a good deck here."

"I got into skateboarding when I figured out that you liked it, its really fun" the boy said and blushed as Sydney handed him the poster that had been signed by everyone. "Uh, can I have a hug too?"

"Sure" Riley gave a small smile and stood up, giving him a hug. "Enjoy future concerts."

"No problem there" the boy replied and walked away.

"Hey, no flirting wit the fans" Tom said sternly as he poked Riley in the lower back as she sat back down.

"Tell that to Danny" Noah said and chuckled to himself and quickly scrawled his name on a Goth teenager's notebook. "He's the one that probably gets all of theses girls to come."

"Uh, you're forgetting about Sydney" Rhuben said amused as Sydney signed a small 'Hannah Montana' notebook for a girl who was a little bit older than him. "If anyone can bring in girls, it's him, and then Pat and you, Noah, and then Danny. Girls for the younger guys all of the time."

"So you're forgetting to put Dougie in the list"

"Thank you" Dougie replied with a smug look on his face and then he looked confused. "Who said that?"

"Gen!" the Jacksons cried happily.

"Hey, don't forget about me"

"Jacqui, how are you?" Tom asked as he gave the two girls a hug.

"We're fine," Gen replied. "Although I started to get annoyed of Jacqui's constant mumbling."

"It wasn't mumbling. I was singing under my breath." Jacqui shot back.

"Either way it sounds like a mumble" Rhuben teased. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Didn't Jake tell you?" Jacqui asked, at the blank looks on the two bands faces she continued. "Apparently not. So, his little surprise is that we're spending the rest of the road trip with you guys."

"That's awesome!" Danny cried and then his face became serious. "We may have to change some of the sleeping arrangements, but it's going to be awesome either way."

"Sure, all we have to do is finish here and then we can go to that other surprise that you _still won't tell us_" Harry said to Patrick and Noah, who laughed to themselves.

"Oh, are you going to show them the 'thing'?" Gen asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You know what it is too?" Tom asked in dismay. "Can you tell us? I'll be your best friend"

"Sorry, but we promised we wouldn't tell" Jacqui replied. "I mean, that's what surprises are for."

"Coming from the person who ruined Sydney's surprise party a few years ago" Patrick said dryly. "But it didn't make much of a difference anyway; you guys suck when it comes to keeping secrets from someone."

"I'm going to let that go, since it comes from someone who is probably the stupidest one out of all of us" Noah replied.

"Thank you" Patrick said with a proud smile as the others looked at him in confusion. He paused. "Wait…Hey!"

"I rest my case"

"How much longer are you going to be here?" Gen asked them as she looked at the stores that were around them.

"Long enough for you to get one pair of jeans" Sydney replied, an amused smile on his face. He laughed when she darted off to the Old Navy that was right behind them. "I knew that was coming eventually."

"Hey, we're going to be late if we don't speed this up" Rhuben murmured to Riley, who looked at her watch.

"Double Time, guys!" Riley called and scribbled incoherently on some kid's poster, pushed it off to the side, called 'next', and then grabbed the next kid's poster and did the same thing.

"I'm not going to sign anything until you tell us where we're going after this" Dougie said stubbornly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to lose a foot?" Sydney asked him.

"No"

"Then keep signing" The little boy snapped and quickly signed his name on a poster and whipped it at a girl, not caring if she grabbed it, and signed three more and threw them into the crows of the people that was left over.

"Wow, I didn't know that he had a mean streak" Danny said in amazement, as he stopped momentarily.

"Keep signing" Rhuben snapped.

"Ok, ok, sorry, geez."

* * *

"I thought you said we weren't going to another amusement park" Dougie complained as they walked through the front gates of Sea World.

"We're not at an amusement park," Riley said, her right eye twitching slightly. "We're at an _aquatic_ _park_."

"You're lying!" Danny declared as he got up in Riley's face. She took a step backwards and looked at him in confusion.

"How'd you know that?" Sydney asked as he looked up at him.

"Oh, her right eye twitches whenever she lies" Danny replied proudly.

"He's right, it does do that" Gen pointed out.

"Damn, I thought I stopped doing that" Riley hissed as she looked at her feet. "Whatever, let's go, follow me."

"So, Ri" Jacqui sped up and caught up to Riley, who looked at her suspiciously. "Have you and Dougie gotten it on yet"

"What the hell!" Riley cried and couldn't help but laughing. "You're so weird. And _no_, we haven't because he's my best friend and that's it."

"But you two flirt a lot" Gen said as she and Rhuben caught up to the two of them. "And he _does_ like you. He doesn't have to admit it, its obvious that he does. And its obvious that you like him too."

"Yeah, about as obvious as a needle in a haystack." Riley replied, rolling her eyes.

"Do girls always go everywhere together?" Harry called after them. "I noticed that a lot and I always wanted to know the answer to that."

"Well, here's why we always go around together," Jacqui replied, turning around. "What if we were alone and someone comes and attacks us? We're helpless. But in a group, Riley and Rhuben will beat the shit out of them and Gen and I point and laugh. Do you want a demonstration?"

"No, I'll take your word for it" Harry said quickly and held his hands up in defense.

"Wow, you're a pussy" Dougie laughed, shaking his head.

"You're the biggest pussy out of all of us," Danny said and slapped him on the arm. "_You're_ the one who is afraid of the dark, and won't go to sleep without a nightlight!"

"Am not!" Dougie slapped Danny on the back of the head.

"Are too!" Danny slapped him back and the two started to slap each other.

"Knock it off, _children_" Tom said in a condescending tone as he moved in between the two of them and pushed them apart. "Geez, you're acting like Sydney."

"I resent that!"

"Sorry, Syd."

"COME ON, LET'S GO, WE'RE GOING TO BE REALLY LATE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!" Rhuben shouted, farther ahead.

"Wow, and I thought Riley had a bad temper" Danny commented.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"_And_ she has supersonic bat hearing" Tom added with a laugh and they all ran to the path that she was standing at the entrance of. Tom read the sign out loud. "Watch the amazing dolphins leap through hoops in this spectacular aerobatic show. Sounds interesting. Let's go"

"We'll catch up in a minute, there's something we have to get first" Sydney said as he and his siblings slowly backed away from them. "There's this souvenir that Julius has always wanted, and we're going to send it to him the next time we see a post office. Be right back!"

The Jacksons turned and ran to the nearest souvenir stand they saw and ducked down on the side. Peering back at McFly, Gen, and Jacqui, Noah saw them shrug and go into the arena.

"All right, they went in" He said, turning to give his siblings a thumbs-up. "Let's go see the dolphins."

"Yay, I _love_ dolphins!" Sydney cried.

"Shh!" His siblings hissed and piled their hands over his mouth.

* * *

"Where are they, the show is going to start in a few minuets" Tom said, looking around.

"Who cares, that cotton candy looks good" Dougie said as he looked at the puffy sugar earnestly. As he started to get up to grab his wallet, Danny and Harry pulled him back down.

"If you eat that, you're going to get sick again, and I would rather not see or hear you puke in the bus, especially since we'd have to break a window to get some air since the AC is busted" Harry said in a warning tone.

"But I'm hungry" Dougie whined.

"So am I, but you don't see me complaining" Danny grumbled back and propped his chin into his hands. "So why are _we_ the ones that are stuck here when the Jacksons are off running through the park?"

"Because they're not" Harry replied.

"What?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Look"

Danny looked tow where Harry was pointing and his mouth dropped open, like Dougie's, Tom's, and Harry's. Jacqui and Gen laughed and cheered as Sydney rode by them, on the back of a dolphin, waving to the crowd.

The dolphin that he was sitting on swam over to Patrick and Noah, who were standing up on a platform, holding out rings. As the dolphin leaped out of the water, Sydney jumped off the dolphin's back and sailed through the higher ring as the dolphin soared through the lower hoop. Patrick and Noah flipped off the platforms they were standing on and into the water.

Riley was the next one to go by, standing on the backs of two dolphins as if she was surfing though the water. She did a black flip off of the dolphins and splashed into the water, feet first.

* * *

"Why didn't you guys tell us that you were going to perform?" Harry asked as soon as the performance was over and the Jacksons walked over to them, towel drying their hair.

"It's called a surprise, you normally don't tell anyone what it is" Noah laughed in reply. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Tonight we're hanging out at the hotel room, tomorrow we're going to the wonder works museum" Rhuben replied.

"A museum?" Dougie and Harry cried in dismay.

"It's really cool, trust me on that" Patrick said with a nod.

"Famous last words, next thing you know we're going to be stranded out in the middle of nowhere" Riley said as she rolled her eyes.


	10. Orlando, Florida Part 3: Wrecking Hotels

**Chapter Ten**

**Orlando, Florida Part 3**

"_Wow, is she asleep already?"_

"_So, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney conked out an hour ago"_

"_Yeah, but they're young, I figured that she'd be able to stay up much longer."_

"_Someone wake her up?"_

"_If she's asleep, it would be a great idea if you left her alone."_

"_Yeah, you don't know what she's like when she's woken up."_

"_Just do it, I'm bored"_

"_All right"_

Laughing to himself Danny shook up the can of shaving cream that was in his hand and slowly opened Gen's hand. He looked back at the others, who were sleepily waving him forward and jerked to a stop when Gen stirred, as if she was going to wake up. Danny held his breath and waited until she settled back down and then inched forward again. He sprayed the shaving cream into her hand and Harry crawled towards her, holding a feather in his hand. He lightly tickled her nose and backed away as Gen twitched, but used her free hand to rub her nose. He tickled her nose again, and Gen slapped herself in the face with her shaving cream covered hand.

"What the hell?" she cried sleepily and sat up coughing as the others cracked up. Danny and Harry quickly shoved the shaving cream and feather into Tom's hands, he was laughing the hardest. "TOM!"

"It wasn't me!" he cried, but Gen didn't believe him because he had the 'evidence' in his hands and he was still laughing.

"Its not funny guys" Gen said in a whiny tone as she tried to wipe the shaving cream off of her face. "You all suck!" she called over her shoulder as she went to the bathroom.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" Rhuben asked Jacqui, who was holding her sides from laughter as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Everything's funnier at night" Danny replied as he finally calmed down.

"Sure, Dougie's farts are funnier, but they smell a whole lot worse" Riley said sarcastically as she waved a hand in front of her face. She stood up and started pulling pillows off of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Dougie asked her.

"Since I haven't shared a bed with my sister since I was like, 6, and I'm really not that great with sharing a bed with anyone, I'll sleep on the floor" Riley replied.

"No way, you're not going to sleep yet!" Harry demanded as he tackled her to the ground. "No one is going to sleep until I say."

"Is that a challenge?" Rhuben asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, whoever is the last one to go to sleep gets 50 bucks" Harry replied as Riley pushed him off of her and rubbed her left arm that got a rug burn as she hit the floor.

"What are we going to do to stay awake?" Tom asked as he yawned and then his eyes widened when he saw Danny give a innocent smile. "Oh no" was all that he was able to say before he was blasted in the face with a pillow. 

He rolled backwards off the bed that he was sitting on and crashed into the wall. They were lucky because they got a hotel suite where there were three bedrooms, all with two beds. Patrick, Noah, and Sydney were already asleep in one room. Tom, Harry, Danny, and Dougie were sharing another one and Riley, Rhuben, Gen, and Jacqui were sharing the one that all of them were presently sitting in. The other lucky thing was that there was no one else that was staying on their floor so they could be as loud as they wanted to .(**A/N: Not that way you pervs, lol)**

As usual the same thing with a pillow fight happened. Tom tried to hit Danny, missed, hit someone else, they tried to hit him back, and blah, blah, blah, feathers went flying everywhere, which only caused Riley and Rhuben, who couldn't sleep on feather pillows, to freak out and go on a massive cleaning spree to make sure they wouldn't wake up gasping for air, because of their asthma.

"How about we play Two Truths and a Lie" Gen suggested as she finally came back from the bathroom and sat down on one of the beds. "By the way Tom, I like your star tattoo."

"Thanks" Tom blushed and quickly regained his composure. "What's Two Truths and a Lie?"

"It where you say three statements, and you try and guess which one of them is the lie." Jacqui replied. "It's fun because you get to know people, but its better when you tell really juicy things." 

"Ok, so, I'll go first." Rhuben said and thought for a second. "I have once owned a lion cub as a pet. I have a scar in my eyebrow that I got from getting them waxed once. And I don't use a pick up line."

"The guys have to guess first because you know the answer to these" Riley said to Gen and Jacqui, who were waving their arms in the air.

"Hmm" Dougie made a face as he thought.

"Let me guess" Danny said brightly. "I think the…owning the lion cub as a pet is a lie."

"No, that's true" Rhuben replied and smirked. "His name was Leo, but he got too big so we had to turn him into the zoo. Anyone else?"

"Um, I bet it was the thing about getting the scars from getting your eyebrows waxed. I bet _that's _the lie" Harry said and pointed at her in declaration.

"Right" Rhuben agreed with a little laugh. "I have had a pet lion cub, and I don't use any pick up lines. Well, except for once."

"What happened to that dude?" Dougie asked.

"He ended up getting a black eye" Riley replied with a laugh. "My turn. I wear this bandage on my arm because I have the largest scar in the world and I don't want anyone to see. I think that baby boys are the cutest, besides some baby girls. And I own a wolf."

"What is it with you guys and owning exotic animals?" Tom asked as he shook his head.

"Can I answer this one yet?" Jacqui asked.

"NO, because you know us too well!" Rhuben said and stuck out her tongue, hitting her on the back of the head with a pillow.

"I think it's the one with the baby boys thing, because you don't think any boy is cute, or hot for that matter." Danny replied.

"Except for me" Dougie said and grinned. Riley laughed hollowly.

"Keep thinking that if it makes you feel better" she replied in monotone. Rhuben cracked up and high-fived her twin.

"Zing!" she shouted, punching the air.

"Then the lie is that you have a huge ass scar under your bandage!" Danny exclaimed and Riley smirked, acknowledging that it was true. "So, what's under there."

"A tattoo, actually" she replied and started to pull down her bandage. There was a large tattoo of a black dragon that came up from the back of her hand and ended at her shoulder. "I keep it covered up and tell people that there's a scar there so my dad won't find out."

"When did you get that thing?" Tom asked.

"When I was…11, I think" She replied after a minute. "Your turn" she pointed to Harry.

"Um, let's see. What can I choose for one?" Harry asked himself as he thought hard.

"How about when you got locked in that closet and it was really hot and the only thing you could do to keep cool was to keep taking off pieces of clothing?" Jacqui suggested as she looked through her suitcase for something. Noticing the silence she looked up and blushed when everybody was staring at her. "Did I say that out loud? Damn, I could have sworn I thought it. Ignore what I just said."

"Why, aren't you and Harry getting it on?" Rhuben asked and she and Gen burst out laughing, getting back at their slightly perverted friend. She turned to ask Riley something but saw that she and Dougie were asleep, leaning on each other. Riley's head was resting on Dougie's shoulder and Dougie's head was resting on hers. "When did they fall asleep?"

"About two seconds ago, apparently" Tom laughed. "That's cute, anyone got a camera?"

"Blackmail?" Danny asked with a wicked grin.

"Totally."

"I got one" Rhuben said and pulled her digital camera out of her suitcase. She kneeled in front of Dougie and Riley, turned off the flash, and took a picture of the two of them. She grinned and sat back. "That's _totally_ going on Facebook" she joked.

"Should we wake them up?" Tom asked in a amused tone.

"Hell no, we're in a competition here!" Jacqui said hyperly. "And I'm _so_ going to win."

"And I _so_ doubt that," Gen said and jerked her thumb in Rhuben's direction. "This chick hardly ever sleeps, but she still looks good in the morning."

"Thanks, I think" Rhuben said in a confused tone as she narrowed her eyes slightly. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"1:30 am, no wonder Dougie and Riley conked out" Tom said as he yawned too. "I'm really sleepy."

"DO YOU WANT TO LOSE THE 50 BUCKS?" Harry shouted and Tom winced, jerking backwards.

"I don't think its going to matter, I'll need the 50 bucks to pay for my new hearing aid" he said dryly.

"How about we say you win, and the rest of us can get our beauty sleep?" Danny asked as he yawned too.

"Beauty sleep?" Gen repeated with a snort.

"Yeah, that's not gay" Rhuben said as she rolled her eyes. She climbed up onto the empty bed and laid down, pulling the blankets over her head. "Goodnight."

"You sleep with the blankets completely over your head?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't like the sun in my eyes when I wake up, but if you keep talking to me, I won't be able to sleep. Now _good night_." Rhuben growled back at him.

"I think we should all go to sleep" Gen said as she yawned too.

"No way, I want that 50 bucks!" Jacqui declared.

"How about you _both_ shut up and _split_ the money so we can all _go. To. Sleep._" Rhuben demanded from underneath her blanket.

"That's fine with me. Good night everyone." Tom said and he and Danny went to their bedroom.

"And I wanted all of that money to myself" Harry said as he pouted childishly and then brightened as he turned to Jacqui. "How about we split it at an all you can eat buffet."

"Awesome!" Jacqui replied and they high-fived.

"All right, get out of here so we can go to sleep" Gen said and kicked Harry off of the bed. Jacqui giggled as Harry walked out of the room, rubbing his lower back.

"I think you hurt his ass" she said.

"Well at least I'm not the one looking at it" Gen joked in reply and then turned to Riley and Dougie. "Should we wake them up?"

"No, leave them there until tomorrow" Jacqui replied and grinned.

"You're not going to let her live this down are you?"

"Hell no"


	11. Orlando, Florida Part 4: Earthquakes

**Chapter Eleven**

**Orlando, Florida Part 4**

"Hey, wake up" Sydney said as he poked Riley in the cheek. Her cheek twitched and she opened her eyes. "Morning."

"Morning" Riley smiled and lifted her head off of Dougie's shoulder. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and Toast," Sydney replied and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Tom wanted me to wake you two up so you can eat before we go to the museum."

"Ok" Riley sighed and rubbed her eyes as he left the room. She shook Dougie's shoulder. "Doug, wake up"

"…ugh…five more minuets, mom" he muttered and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Making a face, Riley reached down and pinched him in the crotch, causing him to jump away, crying out in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, holding onto his crotch.

"That was the only way I could think of to get you off of me" Riley replied and the two walked into the kitchen area. She stopped short when she noticed the others staring at the two of them as they came out or the bedroom, trying to hide their smiles. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" they all replied in unison.

"Sure" Dougie said sarcastically as he let go of the front of his pants. "I'm sure I'll be able to get it out of you guys later. What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and Toast" Danny replied with his mouthful of his breakfast as Riley and Dougie sat down at the table.

"That's it?" Dougie asked in dismay.

"Well it probably would have been more if _some_ people weren't sleeping together!" Noah said. 

Rhuben spat out the orange juice that was in her mouth and burst out laughing. Tom and Harry started cracking up, and Danny held his hand over his mouth to make sure that no food would fall out of his mouth and Gen and Jacqui were slumped over the table, laughing hysterically. Dougie shot Riley a smirk, who raised her eyebrows and nodded back.

"What? You guys didn't know that we were going out?" Dougie asked, widening his eyes innocently, causing the others to stare at them in shock.

"Seriously?" Patrick asked just to make sure. Riley nodded.

"Yeah, we just didn't want to mention it because we knew that you guys would tease us" She said, hiding her lips that were twitching from suppressed laughter. But she couldn't help it and she and Dougie burst out laughing.

"You should have seen the looks on your guys' faces!" Dougie said to his band mates.

"So you two aren't really going out?" Harry asked to clarify.

"No, we're just friends. Kickass, best friends" Riley said and grabbed a piece of toast off of Jacqui's plate, without batting an eye. "That would be too weird."

"Sure," Gen said with a knowing smile on her face. "Anyway, we're going to that Wonder Works Museum, right?" At the mention of it, Tom looked at his watch.

"Oh yeah, and we decided to go early because we need to be on the road so we can get to Louisiana by Mardi Gras. So that means we'll spend at least one day on the bus." He replied.

"We better get dressed now then" Noah said.

"Race you to the bathroom, last one there has to clean up the rest of our junk" Patrick said to Noah and Sydney and the three of them jumped up from the table and raced to the bathroom, hitting each other as they slid across the wood floor in their socked feet.

"HA, I WIN!" Noah shouted as he slammed into the door. "You lose Syd that means that you have to clean up our stuff"

"That's not fair, you guys." Sydney whined and pouted.

"Oh no, that puppy dog pout isn't going to work this time!" Patrick declared and nodded in the direction of the room that the three of them stayed in. Still pouting, Sydney walked to the room; Rhuben grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"If you pick up their stuff, I'll give you the candy I brought with me and you don't have to share it with your brothers" she muttered to him. Sydney smiled happily and threw his arms around her neck, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Rhu-Rhu!" he cheered and skipped into the room.

"Do you think it's a good idea to give him that much sugar?" Gen asked. "I saw that stash you brought with you."

"Don't worry, I'll just give him the banana flavored things, the kids a monkey like that" Rhuben replied and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So, what do you guys think of the museum so far?" Riley asked as the two bands walked around the museum looking at all of the rooms. 

The outside of the whole museum looked like it was upside down, and that's what Some of the rooms were upside down, others tricked you into thinking that you were in the room before, and there was a flight simulator that Dougie and Patrick loved so much that they weren't able to get them off for an hour.

"This is so cool, I especially like the Hurricane Machine" Tom said.

"I didn't" Gen grumbled as she searched her purse for a brush. "My hair is still sticking up; I look like the bride of Frankenstein."

"A _hot_ bride of Frankenstein" Tom corrected, causing Gen to blush and the others to make 'ooohing' noises.

"You guys are so immature" Gen said as she grabbed a brush and started to pull it through her brown hair. "What am I saying? I'm talking to the people who make wackiest videos on their websites and DVDs."

"Do you hear that music?" Jacqui asked as she listened hard. "It sounds like tango music."

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked in a snobbish rich person tone.

"Yes you may" Jacqui matched his tone and the two tangoed across the museum and the others followed them.

"Scratch what you just said, _those two_ are the weirdest" Noah said and laughed as they continued walking.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" Jacqui shouted from the other end of the big room they were walking through.

"And apparently she doesn't know to stay quiet in a museum" Sydney sighed and they walked over to Harry and Jacqui, who were sitting in a large booth. "What is this thing?" he asked, sitting down too.

"I don't know, maybe its some sort of restaurant" Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Somehow, I don't think so" Tom said as he looked around at the other people who were sitting in booths just like theirs, looking eager at something. His eyes widened as the table started to shake. "What the hell?"

"Oh, it's an earthquake simulator" Riley laughed as McFly looked really freaked out, holding onto each other. "What's wrong, haven't you experienced and earthquake before?"

"You're forgetting that we come from a place that has really cold weather, not earthquakes" Danny replied and squeezed his eyes shut as the table rocked harder.

"Wow, what a bunch of babies" Patrick laughed, his voice sounding funny as it vibrated along with the table.

"Ok guys, the shaking stopped, you can let go of each other now" Rhuben said after she snapped a quick picture. McFly opened their eyes and quickly let go of each other, muttering something that sounded like 'only real men give their mates hugs'.

"Whatever, that's all we have time to see, we have to get on the bus now" Riley said, shaking her head.

Muttering in agreement, the two bands and Gen and Jacqui exited the museum and started to walk to the bus. Noah stopped and cocked his head to the side, looking at the sky, as if he was thinking of something.

"What'd you-"

"Shh, he's listening!" Patrick interrupted Dougie and waited for his brother to speak, "What do you hear?"

"The sound of fans screaming and running towards us, I'm guessing" Sydney said, his voice shaking slightly.

"How'd you know that?" Noah asked.

"Because there are fans coming up in front of us, and there are fans coming from behind us" Rhuben replied and smiled wistfully. "This reminds me of what happened back in Australia. Attack of the killer fans, you guys remember that game right?"

"How do you play?" Harry asked.

"You run away from the fans, before one of them can touch you!" Riley replied and leapt into the street, ignoring the honking cars, running as fast as she could to the bus, the others following her.

Riley and Rhuben easily pulled out in front, considering they were on the Cross Country team back at their school, but the others weren't that far behind as they piled onto the bus and pulled the door shut, waiting for the bus driver to get back.

"I feel sorry for ditching the fans, but we don't have much time" Tom said as he looked out the window.

He screamed and jumped onto Dougie's and Danny's laps as the small table beside him started to shake.

"GOTCHA!" Patrick and Noah cried and stopped shaking the table with their hands and double high-fived each other.

"Oh, you're going to die!" Tom said and chased the two boys to the back of the bus, loud screaming ensued.

"Anybody think we should help them?" Harry asked, referring to Patrick and Noah."

"Nah" Jacqui shook her head.

"I didn't think so."


	12. New Orleans, Louisiana: Mardi Gras

Chapter Twelve

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others and is only one part because I wanted to get to the parts in Nevada, Los Vegas to be exact, much faster. So Louisiana and Arizona are the shortest parts in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

"So, what's Mardi Gras?" Tom asked after two hours of sitting on the bus after leaving the Wonder Works Museum. They still had at least six more hours to go until they reached New Orleans.

"Hey Whiz" Noah called over to Sydney.

"What?" he asked, looking up from his computer and took off his headphones. "I'm trying to put some videos on our website, but something's wrong."

"Whiz?" Harry repeated and burst out laughing.

"It's not like that!" Rhuben snapped. "We call him 'Whiz' sometimes because he's like a Computer Whiz."

"Explain to Tom and the others what Mardi Gras is" Gen replied.

"Mardi Gras is French for Fat Tuesday and is the day before Ash Wednesday. Mardi Gras is the final day of Carnival, the three day period preceding the beginning of Lent, the Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday immediately before Ash Wednesday. The cities that have the most famous for their Mardi Gras celebrations are New Orleans, Louisiana, Mobile, Alabama, and Sydney, Australia. Mardi Gras is where you eat all you want because people will mostly be giving up food for lent." Sydney explained.

"YES!" Dougie shouted as he punched the air. "THANK YOU!"

"You probably shouldn't have mentioned that" Gen muttered to the young boy, who held his palm over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh out loud.

"Yeah, well, I thought that he would eat as much as he can, and then get so sick he wouldn't eat again" Sydney replied. "That would help us so we actually have food to eat on this stinking bus!"

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you guys don't want to eat anything!" Dougie declared.

"But it's your fault that you have to eat so much" Riley replied. "I mean, I eat a lot, I know that, but I don't eat nearly as much as you do, which doesn't make any sense what so ever because I do more sports than you, and you just lay around the couch all day long."

"Hey! I jump around the stage and sing too, _that's_ a lot of work!" Dougie insisted.

"Why are you guys arguing over something as pointless as this?" Jacqui asked as she searched for some music to listen to on the radio.

"Because we're all BORED!" Harry shouted from the back of the bus.

"What are you doing?" Patrick called to him.

"I'm trying to sleep, but I can't do that because you guys are arguing so much, _and_ there's no god damn air conditioner!" he shouted back.

"STOP SHOUTING!" Rhuben shouted.

"Everybody…SHUT UP!" Tom shouted loudly, causing everybody to quiet down and sigh heavily in boredom.

"So, do anyone want to play 'In My Pants'"

"SHUT UP, DOUGIE!"

"Geez, I was just asking."

* * *

"Finally, we can get off of that stinking bus!" Gen cheered as she stretched.

"Unfortunately, it's even hotter out here, then it was on the bus" Rhuben grumbled.

"Don't be such spoil sports guys; we're in New Orleans for the last day of Mardi Gras!" Sydney said cheerfully. "There're a lot of things we can do! We can play one of the carnival games, or go and eat, or just see the sights."

"Why are you so happy about this?" Noah asked Sydney grumpily, he shrugged in reply.

"I'm just trying to keep everybody from arguing. _Excuse me_ for wanting to keep the peace!" he shot back irritably.

"Whoa, Baby Syd's got some anger issues" Jacqui commented lightly.

"You should see his eyes when he gets mad, I swear they turn red" Patrick replied, shaking his head.

"Can we just _go_ please?" Riley asked, wiping sweat off of her forehead. She made a face and took off her beanie. "Wow, today was a bad day to wear a black beanie."

"Can I use it?" Dougie swiped the beanie out of her hand before she was able to answer. "Thanks!"

"Gross, now you're going to sweat all in it!"

"It's better than it being not used, you can fry for all I care, and I _need_ the shade to make sure my perfect face doesn't get sunburned."

"That's something I'd expect to come from Danny" Rhuben commented and Danny shook his head.

"I'm too hot to say anything like that." He replied and then grinned and started to laugh. "Never mind, I still made a joke from how good I look."

"I'm going to ignore that" Harry replied and started to walk down the sidewalk, the others following him. He sniffed the air. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Yeah, way to go, Dougs" Tom scolded and punched Dougie on the arm.

"Not that, it smells like-"

"FUNNEL CAKE!" Patrick, Noah, and Jacqui shouted in unison.

"What's funnel cake?" Tom asked, scrunching his eyebrows together as he pulled sunglasses down over his nose.

"If you're going to explain, I suggest you do it so people will understand you" Noah said to Sydney, who had opened his mouth. Sydney closed his mouth again and thought for a minute before starting to explain.

"Funnel cake is made by pouring batter through a funnel into hot oil in a circular pattern and deep frying it until golden-brown. They are often served with powdered sugar, jam, or other toppings. It is commonly eaten as an outdoor snack in carnivals."

"Rhu-Rhu, do you have any money?" Noah asked, tugging on his sister's arm.

"When do I not have money?" she asked and handed him a 10 dollar bill. Noah grinned as he took the 10 dollar bill and he and Patrick raced to the nearest booth and got in line.

"We'll go with them to make sure that they don't get on anyone else's nerves" Harry said and he and Jacqui walked over to the twin boys.

"Sure" Tom said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't surprise me if they started making out, completely forgetting about Patrick and Noah."

"No, Pat and Noah would probably bug them to death first" Sydney replied as he looked around at all of the stalls. "Ooh, look at those paintings."

"Wow that looks really cool!" Gen said amazed and Tom nodded in agreement. "Tom, let's take Sydney to look at those painting." She said and took Sydney's hand and she and Tom and Sydney walked over to the booth.

"How much do you want to bet she did that on purpose?" Rhuben asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You'd win that bet" Dougie sighed and held his hands over his rumbling stomach. "I'm starving" he sad in a whiny tone.

"Relax, you big baby. There's a buffet thing over there" Riley said in a condescending tone as she pointed. Dougie grinned happily and grabbed her arm and dragged her off to the buffet.

"Well, I didn't _that_ one coming" Rhuben said as she shook her head. "Danny?" looking around she saw that he was at a booth where there were necklaces dangling off the roof and he was buying one. "Who's that for, another one of your one night stands?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"You know I don't sleep with _all_ of the girls I date" Danny muttered.

"Sure, only the lucky ones" Rhuben said as she rolled her eyes. Danny held her eye.

"I'm not that bad of a guy, once you get to know me." He said seriously.

"Sure"

"Really." Danny licked his lips in thought and then gazed over at Rhuben. "Tell you what, tomorrow when we get to Arizona, let's go out on a date. And if you feel that you have _any_ reason to not like the date, we can end early. Deal?"

"Deal"


	13. Phoenix, Arizona: Valentine's Day

Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Phoenix, Arizona**

While they were on their way to Arizona, Noah had come down with the flu so the tour stopped abruptly so they could stay in a hotel and so Noah could get treated. He was sick for about two weeks, so the trip was delayed for that long. But the others didn't care, they were ecstatic to be out of the bus and in a hotel. As soon as Harry got to the hotel room, he cranked on the AC and stood there until goosebumps covered his skin. The others went to the pool. As soon as Noah was feeling better they were back on the road.

"So guys, I have some news" Gen said as soon as they passed the sign that said _WELCOME TO PHOENIX, ARIZONA_. She made sure that Danny and Rhuben weren't paying attention. Danny was asleep, and Rhuben was listening to her IPod and sketching in her notepad.

"What is it; you got me a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day?" Sydney asked eagerly. Gen laughed and shook her head.

"You got _me_ a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day?" Tom asked, causing everybody else to laugh.

"No, I have something else for you." Gen said and Tom blushed. "Now listen, I know for a fact that tonight Danny and Rhuben are going out."

"Are you sure?" was the first thing that was asked.

"You're joking right?" was the second.

"No, she's serious" Jacqui replied as she nodded eagerly.

"How do you know this for sure?" Dougie asked skeptically and Jacqui held out her hand, Rhuben's sidekick was in it. "They had been texting back and forth about it. Apparently they didn't want us to know."

"I don't like that look in your eyes. You're thinking that we should follow them" Harry said as he pointed at Jacqui. "I'm in, there's no way I'm going to let them live this one down!"

"Awesome!" Jacqui cheered in reply and gave him a double high-five.

"Hey Bonnie and Clyde, knock it off before they hear you" Sydney said teasingly.

"Why _don't_ we follow them?" Patrick asked, rubbing his chin. "I mean, she's the one that claims that she wouldn't fall for Danny. And I want to see how they do on a date."

"Same here" Noah agreed softly. "But she'll be pissed if she finds out we've been spying on them."

"So we'll make sure we don't get caught" Jacqui replied as if it were obvious.

"You guys can count me out on this. I'm not getting my twin mad a t me over something as stupid as this." Riley said and smirked. "Plus, she'll tell me anyway."

"Well, I'd rather see my matchmaking first hand" Gen said and turned to Tom. "What about you, are you in?"

"I guess, but if they catch us, I'm not to blame for this" Tom replied as he glared at Jacqui, grinned innocently.

"Not to worry there, big boy."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"You're not fat" Sydney replied patiently. "What about you, Dougie? Are you in or are you out?"

"I'm out; I'm tired of Danny giving me wedgies to get back at me for something." Dougie replied as he winced at the thought.

"I thought he only gave you wedgies for good luck before you went on stage" Gen said to him.

"That too."

* * *

"Hey guys, we're going to be back later, ok?" Rhuben said to her brothers, who were watching the hotel's TV. She leaned down and gave the three of them a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok Rhu-Rhu, have fun" Noah said with a bright smile.

"Between you and me, I doubt I'm going to have any fun at all" Rhuben replied.

"Don't stay out too long" Tom said in an overly protective father's voice before turning it on Danny. "When you get home, I want her right into the house; don't even think about stopping for a kiss goodnight."

"Oh, it's my little boy's first date" Harry said in a weepy mother's tone. "You better treat her right. I want _all_ the details when you get back home."

"You guys are asses" Danny said shaking his head before leading Rhuben out of the hotel room.

"All right, let's go!" Gen cried as she and Jacqui walked out of the girls' bedroom. Jacqui was carrying a boombox.

"What's that for?" Riley asked as she picked up her acoustic guitar from the floor.

"Since it's too bright out here in Arizona so we can't wear black, I thought of the next best thing. And that's…_The theme to Mission Impossible_."

"Ooh, I love that song!" Patrick cried and then did a summersault across the ground and popped up in a martial arts pose.

"Nice one!" Harry commented and mussed his hair as Patrick smiled proudly.

"You guys better get going if you want to catch them" Dougie laughed.

"It sounds like you want to get rid of us" Gen commented, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, the faster you leave, the faster you can tell us what happened" Riley replied.

"All right, we'll when we're coming back" Tom replied and they left the hotel room.

Dougie and Riley sat in the hotel room in silence for a few minuets until Riley let out a growl of frustration and threw a crumpled ball of paper across the room. Dougie looked up from the TV and laughed at the angry look on her face.

"It's not funny" Riley replied in a whining tone.

"What are you doing?" Dougie asked as she shut off the TV and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'm _trying_ to write a song, but I only have part of the first verse done." She replied.

"Can I hear it?" Dougie asked. Riley nodded and picked up her notebook, glancing at the lyrics and started to sing softly.

"I can't remember the time or place. Or what you were wearing. It's unclear about how we met, all I know it was the best conversation that I've ever had." She sang and then set down the notebook. "That's all I've got so far."

"Let me think" Dougie said and leaned back, looking at the ceiling as Riley fiddled with her guitar, tuning it. After a few minuets, "Oh, I got it! Write this down!" he instructed and took the guitar from her hands as she grabbed a pen and her notebook. "To this day I've never found someone, with eyes as wide as yours. I've been searching up and down this coast, overlooking what I need the most."

"Nice" Riley grinned and wrote it down.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Rhuben asked as she and Danny walked along the streets.

"Well, first I figured that we'd go see a movie. And then we can go get something to eat afterwards" he replied as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"And I'm assuming that you're going to pay for everything?" Rhuben asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this stuff isn't that expensive, so" he trailed off as he stopped walking and stood next to the movie theatre. "What movie do you want to see?"

"I've wanted to see _Shutter _"Rhuben replied looking at the movie posters and then looked over at Danny, who had paled. "What?" she asked and then grinned. "Oh, you don't like scary movies do you?"

"No, they're fine." Danny replied quickly, "Let's go" he said and paid for the movie tickets and the two went into the theatre. Farther back down the sidewalk, Gen, Tom, Jacqui, Harry, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney were watching from the bushes.

"What movie did they go into?" Gen asked.

"Um, I'm not sure" Jacqui replied.

"I know they went into Shutter" Sydney replied and dropped his binoculars down around his neck. "So, let's go."

"Hold on!" Jacqui cried and pressed 'PLAY' on her boombox and the Mission Impossible theme poured out as they ran across the street.

"Uh, seven tickets to Shutter please" Tom said cheerfully. The man in the ticket booth barely looked up from his magazine as he gave them the tickets. Gen smiled sweetly as she grabbed them and they went inside and into the theatre.

"There they are, towards the front!" Patrick hissed and pointed.

"Then we'll sit a little bit behind them" Harry said and led the others into the row and slouched down in their seats as the movie started.

Nothing happened pretty much, the others were more freaked out, watching the movie, than watching what Danny and Rhuben were doing. And Danny was so scared of the movie that he held his hands over his eyes the whole time, as Rhuben laughed at him.

"Wow, you must be the _biggest_ pussy I have _ever_ met!" she declared as they left the movie theatre.

"I am _not_ a pussy!" Danny declared. "Dougie is the pussy because he is afraid of the dark and he's afraid of fire."

"Oh yeah, then prove it!" Rhuben shot back. Danny stepped forward and pressed his lips against hers and then took a step back.

"Is that proof enough for ya?" he asked in a challenging tone.

"That's enough proof" Rhuben replied and gave a small smile. "Wait, who was that necklace for?" she asked.

"This one?" he asked and pulled it out of his pocket. "It's for Vicki, my sister. I saw it and I thought of her as soon as I saw it."

"Oh" Rhuben's cheeks turned a little bit red as she bowed her head and Danny laughed.

"You thought it was for another girl, didn't you?" he asked, pointing his finger in her face. Rhuben laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" she replied.

"At the risk of making a _huge_ embarrassment of myself...would you be my valentine?" Danny asked nervously.

"Of course" Rhuben replied and punched his arm as he visibly relaxed. "You thought I was going to say 'no' didn't you?"

"It's possible, I mean, you're not the _easiest_ girl to _read_." Danny replied and laughed slightly. Suddenly he had a look on his face as if he remembered something and took off his cross necklace and moved behind her and put it around her neck. He took off her cross necklace and put it around his neck. "So there's a piece of me with you, and a piece of you with me."

"Wow, that wasn't corny" Rhuben said as she rolled her eyes.

"Aww man, I didn't get a chance to _make_ them get together" Gen pouted as she watched the two. "Oh well, now I can force Harry and Jacqui together."

"Hey, what about me?" Tom asked and pouted. Gen laughed and kissed the dimple in his cheek.

"You already have me, silly" she replied causing him to beam. "Anyway guys, we can go back to the hotel now."

"Aww man, we didn't get a chance to act like ninjas at all" Sydney whined.

"Jacqui" Noah said as he turned to the girl.

"What?" she asked and blinked at him. Patrick and Noah motioned to Sydney, who had widened his eyes to look sad, and Jacqui laughed, catching on. "Sure." She replied and pressed 'PLAY' on the boombox. She, Patrick, Noah, Sydney, and Harry sang the song at the top of their lungs as they went back to the hotel. Tom and Gen, hand in hand, walked behind them, acting as if they didn't know them.

* * *

"Hey Riley?" Dougie asked as Riley finished writing down the song the two finished and put music to. She looked up from her notebook wordlessly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" she replied and set the guitar on the floor.

"You know when we were in Florida and we pretended for a few minuets that we were going out to trick the others," Dougie started slowly, gauging her reaction. "How did you feel when we were saying that stuff?" he turned red and quickly went on. "I mean, I kind of felt like it was…right you know. And I just wanted to know how you felt."

"I felt the same way, Dougs" Riley replied as if it was obvious. "I mean, we're best friends, more than best friends, anyone could see that it was going to happen eventually."

Dougie smiled and kissed her cheek, his face still a little red.

"Just do me a favor," Riley said suddenly. "Wash out your ear piercings, because they're starting to smell as bad as your farts. And that's saying something."


	14. Las Vegas, Nevada Part 1: Surprise, Fall

Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Las Vegas, Nevada Part 1**

"Hey guys, we're in LAS VEGAS!" Patrick shouted as he looked out the dark window. The others crowded around him and pressed their faces against the window and looked at all of the bright lights that flashed by.

Suddenly there was a loud dining sound from Sydney's open laptop. Patrick and Noah dove towards it.

"IT'S JULIUS, I GOT IT!" They shouted in unison. Sydney jumped over the two of them, pushing their heads to the floor, and grabbed his laptop before they could touch it.

"Hey! No one but me touches Lappy unless they get permission from me!" he snapped and wiped fingerprints off of the top with a rag. The others looked at each other in confusion and the Jacksons groaned, and Sydney buffed the top of the laptop.

"Lappy?" Tom repeated as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Riley rolled her eyes. "He loves that laptop so much he named it Lappy."

"_And_ that's going to be the reason why he'll never get a girlfriend, when he's old enough." Rhuben added as she shook her head.

"He's, like, _married_ to that thing" Patrick and Noah added in unison.

"Shut up" Sydney hissed and then opened a video file that had been waiting on his computer. He put on a headmic and pressed the open button. Julius' and Jake's smiling faces filled the screen. "Hey Julius. Hey Jake."

"Hey Sydney, how's your guys' trip?" Julius asked.

"It's awesome!" Sydney replied and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, we have a surprise for you guys." Jake said as he moved closer to the camera screen. "There's this place called the Casino Royale, which is a hotel and a casino place. You'll be staying there, for two nights, and one of the nights you'll be performing."

"Are you serious?" Danny asked and moved his face closer to the computer screen. Sydney made a face and pulled back away from Danny, handing him the microphone.

"Yeah, and you already have it sold out." Jake replied and waited for the cheering to stop. It went on for a full five minuets until everybody finally calmed down.

"Hey guy, we're at the hotel!" Jacqui shouted as the bus lurched to a stop.

"Yay!" Sydney cheered.

"C'mon, let's go!" Riley said hyperly as she grabbed Dougie's arm.

"What's your rush?" he asked her in confusion.

"I haven't seen Las Vegas before and the lights are _awesome_! I wonder what it would be like to skate on these streets!" she replied and dragged him off of the bus.

"Either that or she's trying to get him to a bed" Jacqui cracked and everybody else burst out laughing.

"Bye guys, I'll talk to you guys again when we get to our hotel rooms" Sydney said and closed the laptop before putting it in its protective case. He jumped onto Noah's back and held tightly onto his shoulders. "Let's go!"

"What am I? A horse?" Noah asked.

"No, but you look like the rear end of one" Patrick cracked and burst out laughing. He stopped laughing as Noah glared at him and quickly ran off the bus, Noah chasing after him, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Rhuben, Jacqui, Gen, Tom, Harry, and Danny laughed and got off of the bus after them. On the last step, Jacqui tripped and knocked herself and Harry to the ground, Jacqui's eyes widened in embarrassment as she felt her lips brush against his. She quickly got off of him.

"Sorry, Haz" she apologized quickly, if it was bright outside, she would be so sure that her face was bright red.

"Nah, don't worry about it" Harry smiled and pulled her to her feet. "Probably the best thing that's happened on this trip so far. C'mon, let's catch up to the others."

"Right" Jacqui smiled and took his hand and they hurried to catch up to the others.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Jacqui, I finally put something that you would love in this story. Yeah, I know this chapter is short, but that was done on purpose. Anyway, we're working on a new story called 'DEFly: The Concert' so look out for it.**


	15. Las Vegas, Nevada Part 2: Kick The Can

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Las Vegas, Nevada Part 2**

"Wow, this is probably the _best_ hotel we've ever stayed in!" Sydney declared as Harry and Jacqui walked into the big hotel room. Harry caught Sydney as he leapt off of the bed and set him on the floor.

"You're going to break something, and I don't want to pay for the broken beds" he teased. Sydney stuck his tongue out at him and giggled.

"Hey, how about a photo before we go to explore the rest of the hotel" Riley suggested as she handed Rhuben her digital camera.

"Great idea" she smiled and crossed to the other side of the hotel room, and kneeled on the floor and focused the camera on her friends, who had funny looks on their faces. She took the picture and stood up, examining the back of it. "This is _definitely_ going as my laptop background when we get back home."

"So, hotel, let's check it out!" Riley declared as she pointed to the door.

"Starting with the food!" Dougie declared as he jumped off of a bed and landed on Tom's back. He cried out and stumbled forward.

"Sure, if you _promise_ not to eat everything in sight" Gen said to him and then turned to Patrick and Noah. "That goes for you guys too."

"Yes ma'am" they mumbled in unison. Everybody laughed as Jacqui grabbed the key card and Sydney grabbed his video camera case.

"What's the camera for?" Danny asked as he looped an arm around Rhuben's waist as they walked to the elevator.

"Just so I can video tape anything interesting that happens" Sydney replied. "Speaking of which, when did you two get together, and you two?" he asked Danny, Rhuben, Dougie, and Riley, pretending to not know.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe when you were going all Mission Impossible on us!" Rhuben snapped back in reply as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her friends expectantly. Riley and Dougie backed away, knowing that it had nothing to do with them.

"It was all Gen's idea!" Patrick wailed, hugging his sister around the waist.

"Please don't kill us!" Noah added as he dropped to his knees and hugged her around the legs.

"We're not going to kill you" Rhuben said calmly and Patrick and Noah let her go.

"You're not?" Noah asked quietly and then visibly relaxed. "Oh, never mind how I over reacted."

"Sure," Danny gave a smile and then turned to Gen, who whistled and looked away. "Should Me thank you, or make your feel guilty in messing with our love lives."

"I didn't mess in _their_ love lives" Gen declared and pointed to Dougie and Riley, moving the attention from Danny and Rhuben. "How did you _two_ get together?"

"I'd rather figure out how _they_ got together" Riley said and nodded to Harry and Jacqui, who quickly let go of each other's hands and backed away from each other, their faces red.

"Yeah, and I would like to know how I can get through the rest of this trip without feeling sick" Sydney declared. "I'm sorry I asked; now let's go to the lobby." He said and stomped towards the elevator. The others laughed and followed him into the elevator, discussing what songs they should play in the concert the next day.

When they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, ringing bells caught their attention. Pulling his video camera out of his case, Sydney was the first to go over towards the noise.

"Hey, it's a slot machine!" Danny cried as he pointed to the colorful machines.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious" Jacqui said as she shook her head. "Its not going to matter to us, we're not old enough to gamble."

"Apparently these people don't care about that rule" Noah pointed out as he watched two teenage girls, who weren't much older than Tom go and play a slot machine.

"Come on, I want to try at least _once_" Danny said and grinned at Rhuben, who raised an eyebrow. "I want to buy you something nice."

"If you want to buy me something nice, get me another pair of roller blades, but seeing as that's not going to happen, you might as well forget it." She replied and gave a small smile.

"Come on, just one. One? Please, please, please" Danny said and got down on his knees, holding his hands together in a prayer position as the others looked down at him.

"C-C-C-Come home with me now" Noah sang and the others burst out laughing.

"Please, please, please" Riley, Rhuben, Tom, and Dougie sang.

"M-M-M-Must be a dreamer," Noah sang as he danced around his friends in a circle.

"Please, please, please" Patrick and Sydney sang in unison.

"I wanna get with you!" Noah declared as he pointed at Danny.

"Please, please, Lindsay, please!" everybody sang and laughed as Danny stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You guys suck!" he complained.

"Fine, just one" Gen said and rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'whining five year olds' under her breath as Danny cheered and raced over to the slot machine.

* * *

"Ugh, Danny, are you done yet?" Sydney asked as he looked over at the older boy. The others shook their heads and glared as Danny lost, again, and kept trying. Sydney growled. "I'm going to get my camera and watch the people come in." He got down from the stool he was sitting on and looked around for his camera case. "Hey, where'd my camera go?" he walked over to Noah and tugged on his pants leg. "Help me find my camera."

"Gladly" Noah sighed and he and Patrick and Sydney searched the way they came for Sydney's camera case.

"There it is!" Patrick declared when they walked into the lobby. The case was sitting on the floor. "Nice job leaving it there."

"I could have sworn I just had it with me" Sydney muttered to himself and picked it up. "This isn't my camera" he commented. "The case is the same, but the weight is different. He unzipped it and looked inside, his eyes growing wide.

"Whoa" Noah said as he and Patrick looked at the diamond that was sitting in the case. "That is _definitely_ not from here."

"Duh" Patrick gave him a stupid look. "It says 'Property of the Smithsonian on the back. Obviously it's not from here."

"And that means its _stolen_ idiot" Sydney shot back as he closed the case.

"HEY!"

Patrick, Noah, and Sydney turned around and their eyes grew about three times wider as five men ran towards them across the lobby.

"Those must be the guys that stole the diamond" Patrick gasped.

"Ya think?" Noah asked in reply.

"Let's get out of here!" Sydney declared and threw the case over his shoulders and the three of them ran back to their friends. "Guys! We have to go!"

"What did you do?" Riley and Rhuben asked in unison, narrowing their eyes in suspicion.

"_We_ didn't do anything" Patrick denied. "_They_ did" he said and pointed to the five men that were running towards them.

"Why are they running towards us with pissed looks on their faces?" Harry asked as he took a step back.

"Because they stole this diamond thing and they got the cases mixed up with my camera case, and so we have the diamond and now they're going to kill us!" Sydney replied breathlessly.

"Let's get out of here!" Tom said and grabbed Gen's hand. "Hey, where'd Dougie go?" They all turned and saw Dougie's running off down the rows of slot machines. "Should have guessed that he would be the first to start running."

"You picked a _great_ guy for a boyfriend, Riles" Jacqui said sarcastically.

"Shut up" Riley snapped back.

"Danny, come on" Rhuben said and shook Danny's shoulder.

"No way, I'm close to winning this thing" Danny said as he lost again, he only had a few dollars left. "I'm not going to stop until I win."

"Or until you're dead" Riley pointed out, turning his head towards the five men that were still running towards them.

"Game over" Danny declared and let go of the machine.

Tom, Harry, Danny, Riley, Rhuben, Gen, Jacqui, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney ran after Dougie as fast as they could, trying to keep the men far behind them. Sydney purposely bent down and ran under the tables of slot machines, pushing people out of his way so he would stay in front of the men that were chasing them.

"Where'd Dougie go?" Riley asked when they ran out the other exit into the lobby.

"I'm right here!" Dougie said suddenly, causing everybody to scream as he walked up behind them.

"Don't _do_ that!" Riley hissed slapping his arm and then giving him a hug.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, I found a place that we could go-"

"Don't just stand there, come on!" Gen cried as she looked over her shoulder and saw the five men burst through the doors they just came through. They started to run again, but Patrick and Noah stayed at the back, looking around for something that could keep the robbers back a little bit. Patrick spotted a kid sitting on a bench, a bag of jelly beans in his hands. He looked over at Noah, who nodded back at him, telling him that he saw the kid too.

"Can I borrow this?" Noah asked politely when he ran over to the kid. Wordlessly, the boy nodded and Noah grabbed the bag of jelly beans. He dumped them on the floor and raced after his siblings and friends, looking over his shoulder and laughing as they slipped and fell over the jelly beans.

The group of kids ran down dark hallways and up stair cases that turned and spiraled all over the place. They knew they couldn't stop running because the men weren't too far behind them. Seeing a door that was open, Harry quickly ushered everybody inside and shut the door, so it was pitch black. Holding their breath, they waited for the men to run by before making any sound.

"So, what are these people after us for?" Harry asked as he wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"Anybody have some source of light?" Sydney asked curiously.

"Yes, does _anyone_ have a source of light?" Dougie whimpered.

"Ouch, Dougie, you're digging your nails into my arm" Tom complained as he tired to push his friends off of him.

"Sorry, I'm just _really_ freaked out" Dougie apologized, looking around the dark room.

"That's not obvious," Gen muttered and rolled her eyes, although no one could see them. She jumped when there was a click and a flame appeared. She looked at Riley who was holding a lighter in her bandaged hand. "You smoke?"

"No, I just like messing with the lighter" she replied. "It's a nervous habit, actually."

"Bring that light over here" Sydney called and opened the case.

"Whoa, no wonder these people are chasing us!" Danny said loudly and the others shushed him. "Sorry, what is that?"

"It's a very valuable diamond from the Smithsonian." Sydney whispered, his blue eyes glowing in the light of the fire. "And since they stole it, I think that-"

"No one move, and no one gets hurt!" a voice cried as the door burst open. They turned and saw the five men crowding into the room; one of them had a gun in his hand that he was moving to point

"Now, give us the diamond" one of the taller men said.

"Why, just so you can pawn it off and get lots of money?" Patrick asked and everybody slapped their foreheads.

"Ignore him, he was dropped on his head when he was a baby" Riley commented. In the light of the lighter, she saw that Rhuben was inching her way towards the door, a metal pipe in her hands, so she tried to keep them talking so they wouldn't notice her. "How did you guys steal this thing?"

"Why does it matter?" the shortest one asked, Rhuben was right by him but he didn't even notice. Before anyone could say anything else, Rhuben swung the metals pipe, hitting the nearest one to her on the back of the head; she hit the tallest one in the back of the legs, and smashed the pipe into the ribs and the backs of the other three.

"Let's go" she said in monotone as she tossed the pipe to the ground.

"Danny, remind me to never get your girlfriend mad" Harry said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Danny admitted.

"Don't just stand there," Riley said and grabbed the metal pipe, holding it like a baseball bat. "Let's get out of here. I think I know where we are."

"Where's that?" Sydney asked as he climbed onto Noah's back and they ran over the guys in that were struggling to get up.

"You'll see" Riley muttered in reply as the others followed her up numerous flights of stairs and onto a cat walk.

"Do you guys hear that music?" Jacqui asked as they walked along slowly.

"Yes, Jacqui we can all hear it!" Dougie snapped at her and Rhuben pushed him on the arm, causing him to cry out in fear and hold onto the railing in a death grip. "Are you trying to kill me? We almost went over!"

"That's it!" Sydney cried excitedly.

"What's it?" Tom asked and looked at him.

"Oh no, we're jumping" Danny said and closed his eyes in fear as he looked down.

"Guys, we're above the stage that we're going to perform on. Those performers down there, the ones in all of the feathers and stuff they'll block the men from getting to us so we can get to a security guard." Rhuben said, shaking her head impatiently.

"If we could have gone to a security guard, how come you didn't think of that in the first place?" Patrick asked her. Rhuben looked dumbfound and then shook her head, turning to Riley, who was at the end of the line.

"Why _didn't_ we think of it?" she asked. Riley shrugged in reply. They all let our cries of shock when the cat walk dipped and bounced. Riley looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "We have company guys, get down there."

"You want us to _jump_?" Dougie asked his girlfriend in fear.

"No, I want you to do the Macarena" Riley replied sarcastically, rolling her yes. "Yes, _jump_. I can almost guarantee that you won't get hurt."

"Fine" Noah said with a nod.

Sydney grabbed Patrick's and Noah's hands and they jumped over the edge of the cat walk, screaming at the top of their lungs. The crowd gasped at the sight of three little boys falling onto the cushy platform that was onstage from out of nowhere.

"See, they're safe, now go! I'm right behind you!" Riley said and swung the metal pipe forward, causing the men to shrink back in fear of getting hit again.

Tom pulled Gen into his arms and jumped over the side, Harry and Jacqui close after them. Danny and Rhuben tried to get Dougie to let go of the railing and had to push him over the side before leaping over the side themselves. Riley threw the metal pipe at the five men and dove over the side, hitting the cushion with a muffled thud.

_Kick it_

_Kick it_

_Kick the can man_

_Here we go_

_Here we go_

_Here we go_

_Kick it_

_Come on and kick the can man_

"What are you doing?" Riley demanded, ignoring the audience as she looked at her friends doing the can-can with the dancers onstage, who looked bewildered.

"What does it look like; we're trying to blend in!" Dougie shouted back, smiling happily.

"In _those_ clothes you won't!" Rhuben snapped back and then turned around, bending backwards just in time as one of the men tried to punch her in the face. "Guys, they're back!" she crouched into a fighting stance.

"What are we going to do?" Gen asked as she backed up into Tom.

"_You're_ going to make sure you don't get hit" Riley replied. "_We're _going to do what we do best." She said motioning to her siblings.

"Dominate?" Sydney asked with a grin.

"Yay-ah!" Patrick and Noah declared and high-fived each other and also crouched into fighting positions.

"What the hell are they doing?" Harry asked Danny, who shrugged and backed away.

"How should I know?" Danny shot back. "I'm just going to make sure that I don't get killed by any of them.

_Well hello now here we go to start_

_the party start the show_

_So get yourself right in the line_

_Bus Stop's here it's party time_

_Kick your legs high in the air,_

_do it like you just don't care_

_Now every woman every man come_

_and kick the can _

Riley grabbed the metal pipe that was lying next to her and held it out, smirking as she urged one of the men to come towards her. He charged towards her, and she spun the pipe around, hitting him in the chest and in the head. She dodged the kick that was headed towards her head and judo swept another ninja off his feet.

_Kick your legs up in the air, _

_kick it like you just don't care _

_Every woman every man _

"Ever play kick the can?" Sydney asked one of the robbers, sticking his foot in a bucket that was off to the side of the stage. The robber kicked at his head, but Sydney bent back out of the way and the man spun in a circle from the momentum, and Sydney kicked up, hitting the ninja in the face.

Sydney then kneed the man in the gut and the man slumped to the ground.

_Come on and kick the can man_

Rhuben was being held by two of the men and was trying to get out of their grasp. She struggled and thrashed and bucked around to move when an idea popped into her head and she shoved them together. And then her arms were twisted so she flipped over, hit the men together again, and then shoved them to the ground.

_Kick it_

"Noah, behind you!" Patrick cried pointing to one of the robbers that was getting ready to jump onto Noah's back. Noah looked around and gasped as he did a split onto the ground. Patrick ran towards his twin brother, thinking of when to time his jump. At the last second, he leapt up into the air and kicked the man across the face.

"These guys don't know how to quit" Patrick said, gasping for breath.

"Seriously" Noah agreed and grinned at Patrick. "Double whammy?"

"You got it" Patrick agreed. The robber in between them looked back and forth as the twin boys ran towards each other. Once they got close enough, then bent back and stuck their other foot out and slammed the man on both sides of the chest.

_Come on and kick the can _

_kick the can _

_kick the can man_

The Jacksons watched as Security guards ran onstage and cuffed the man and took the diamond and the case from Sydney, giving him back his camera.

"How did you guys know how to do that?" Jacqui asked as she and the others walked over to the Jacksons, breathing heavily from trying to run away from the men that were trying to grab them.

"We'll explain that later" Riley shushed them as the security guards walked over to them.

"How can we thank you kids?" he asked them. "You stopped these crooks from getting away with lots of money. So what can we do to repay you?"

"I have an idea" Rhuben said after a few minuets of thinking.


	16. LA, California Part 1: Music Video Magic

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Los Angeles, California Part 1**

The two bands have driven from Las Vegas, all the way to Los Angeles, but were so tired that they decided to stop at a hotel before going to explore the beach area. Or to the Jacksons, go revisit their old home from before they moved to New York. They were totally excited to be at their home, apart from the home that they had in Australia.

"Wake up" Sydney said as he skipped into McFly's hotel room. He pouted when he heard snores still coming from the four boys and walked over to Tom's bed. He climbed up onto the bed and held his nose shut his with fingers.

Tom's eyes shot open and he sat up, almost knocking Sydney off of the bed. Sydney giggled and let go of his nose and Tom gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome" Sydney said cheerfully and slid down from the bed and skipped over to Danny's bed, ready to do the same thing.

"No, I want to wake him up" Tom said and grabbed his pillow in his hands before laying back down. Tom began to roll over in his bed every few seconds, yawning, and stretching as loud as possible, hoping to wake up Danny, without actually 'waking him up.' After a few minutes, he grabbed the pillow and threw it at Danny's head. Dougie and Harry were sleeping on the floor.

"Huh?" Danny opened his eyes wide enough to see Tom sitting up in his bed. "Not now, Tom."

"Oh. You're up. What a coincidence." Tom said, oozing fake sincerity. "Come on, we're in LA and we're supposed to be having fun."

"Oh yeah!" Danny cried happily, sitting up and jumping out of his bed…stepping on Dougie's leg in the process.

"BLOODY HELL!" Dougie shouted, sitting up. "Is _everybody_ trying to kill me on this trip?"

"Oh no, you've found out our plan" Danny said sarcastically and whacked him on the back of the head. Dougie grabbed Danny by the back of the legs and pulled him over. Danny wind-milled his arms, trying to keep his balance, but fell over half on top of Dougie and half on top of Harry, who shot awake.

"You guys are ruining my beauty sleep" he moaned, pulling his blanket up over his head.

"Yeah, you're so butt ugly that you need years and _years_ of sleep!" Tom said and Sydney rolled on the floor with laugher.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked as he and Noah walked into the room, rubbing their eyes.

"We're making fun of how ugly Harry looks" Sydney replied, sitting back on his heels. Noah laughed and brushed his black hair out of his face.

"Just make sure that Jacqui doesn't hear you say that" Patrick laughed. "What are we doing today?"

"Ri-Ri and Rhu-Rhu said that it's a surprise" Sydney replied. "But a surprise to them may be that we may end up dead." Sydney replied, giggling into his palm.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready!" Riley said, sticking her head into the bedroom. The guys stared back at her, mixed expressions on their faces. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know, Dougs, she's your girlfriend, do you think she'll kill us?" Tom asked the younger teen, who raised his eyebrows and cocked his head in thought.

"Answer that question wrong and you won't get any food" Riley threatened, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, she's good" Dougie said and leapt to his feet and running out of the bedroom.

"That's what I thought." Riley smirked as she went to wake up her sister, Jacqui, and Gen.

"Wow, Dougie is definitely-"Patrick started his sentence and Noah finished it for him.

"Whipped."

"My thoughts exactly" Harry said and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Riley from the DarkElements, and this is Tom from McFly" Riley said to the camera that was pointed in front of her face.

"And we're here in Los Angeles, California to work on the music video to the DarkElement song, Rain." Tom said and then turned away from the camera to look at Riley. "Is it true that Sydney wrote this song?"

"Yes, he wrote it one day back in Sydney when he was only…4. We knew that he was really good at playing instruments, but we never knew that he could write sucha great song at the young of an age" Riley replied. "I mean, it took Rhuben and I until we were nine to start writing songs."

"That's very interesting." Tom said and looked at the camera, rolling his eyes as if he was bored. Riley laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Anyway, what is the theme of the video?"

"Its called 'Rain' dude, so its going to be about Rain" Riley replied and walked out of the shot of the camera, rolling her eyes and muttering things about 'stupid boy guitar players' under her breath. Tom shrugged and walked out of the camera shot too.

"Guys, over here!" Sydney called and waved his hand. Riley and Rhuben walked over to the others and sat down in the two available chairs. "We were just talking about the stuff we need for this video. So, the point of the video is when we're playing in a cemetery, why, I haven't figured that out. Anyway, we're going to have lots of water falling so-"

"Water?" Dougie asked. "Ok, everybody better get this done on the first take, or some heads will be rolling."

"True that" Rhuben agreed and the two high-fived.

"_Anyway_" Sydney said impatiently as he tapped on the clipboard that was in his hands. "I was thinking that we make it when Rhu-Rhu sings a part of the song, Danny you sing with her. And when Ri-Ri sings, I was thinking that Tom sings with her. You know, kind of like the leaders of the two bands together thing, if you don't mind Dougie."

"Yeah, sorry Dougs, I stole your girl from you." Tom said and wrapped his arms around Riley's shoulders.

"So you're going to cheat on me?" Gen asked, getting in on the joke and then turned to Riley, after Tom shrugged in sympathy. "And I thought we were best friends."

"Sorry, I guess I'm better for him than you." Riley said and stuck her tongue out in reply as the others started to laugh. Gen, Jacqui, Harry, Dougie, Danny, and Tom cried out in pain as a screeching sound filled their ears.

"Oh yeah, did we forget to mention that Sydney screams like a monkey if he doesn't get his way or if people don't listen to him?" Noah asked dryly, wiggling a finger in his ear, as if he was trying to dislodge something.

"Yeah" Danny said and made a face as he took his hands off of his ears.

"Can I please go on without being interrupted?" Sydney asked, his lower lip trembling as ir he was going to cry.

"Yeah, sorry Little Man, go ahead." Tom said quickly, not wanting to see the little boy cry. Hs eyes widened when Sydney suddenly regained his composure and smiled brightly.

"As I was saying, Riley, you're going to play the bass in this song, Pat, you're going to play the electric, and I'll play the piano." He said and put down the clipboard. "You guys ready to make some music magic?"

"Totally!" Jacqui cheered.

"Jacqui, you're not even playing in the video" Harry said gently, although he had a confused look on his face.

"I know, but I like listening to your guys' music, and I can also eat the free food off of the catering table, c'mon Gen!" Jacqui said and gabbed Gen's arm.

"Do they have the chocolate covered strawberries?" Gen asked.

"Yeah, next to the brownies" Jacqui replied.

"Sweet, I'll try and save you some, Tom." Gen cried and the two went to the food table as the others stood up and stretched.

"So, let's get our instruments set up and start playing." Rhuben said and grabbed drumsticks.

"You're forgetting something, you need make up" A makeup artist said as he walked up to them. "You all need to look dead."

"No, no thank you, I hate that make up" Riley said, taking a step back, accidentally backing up into Dougie.

"Yeah well, when we were doing the Transylvania video we had to dress up like girls." Danny said and gripped Rhuben by the arms so she wouldn't be able to get away. "Now you can take a little bit of make up."

"NO! LET ME GO!" Rhuben shouted as if she was being sent to her death. Noah grabbed Rhuben by the legs and he and Danny lifted her off the ground and carried her off to the make up truck. Dougie pushed Riley after them, she was screaming in protest too.

"Wow, they must really hate make up" Tom said, shaking his head as he, Patrick, Harry, and Sydney followed them. "I'd hate to see them on a date"

"No, they look really pretty, they just hate the fact that they have to look girly sometimes, and wearing make up is what they consider girly." Sydney said and sighed.

"I wonder what we're going to do with them." Patrick joked and everybody laughed, climbing into the make up truck.

* * *

"Ok, this is the 3rd time that stupid microphone has fallen down, in the middle of the rain shot!" Noah complained, spitting water out of his mouth.

"I've heard of faulty equipment, but this is ridiculous!" Sydney said and brushed his wet hair out of his face.

"Danny, who don't you just tape that stupid thing so we can finish the video and get out of these wet clothes?" Tom added.

"I don't know what y'all are talking about, I _love_ water" Riley said as she grinned.

"Coming from the person that spends hours on end in salt water" Rhuben muttered in reply.

**5 takes later...**

"I hate water' Riley grumbled as they had to start over yet again.


	17. LA, California Part 2: Danny's Birthday

**A/N: Just so you know, this is a DannyxRhuben fluffly chapter, and its shorter than usual and its more of a filler chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Los Angeles, California Pt.2**

"Hey guys, we need some more food." Riley commented as they got on the tour bus so the Jacksons could tour them around LA without having to get off the bus. "If we don't get it, I won't be able to make breakfast."

"You mean lunch, its twelve o'clock." Sydney replied.

"Whatever" Riley replied, rolling her eyes.

"So that means that we're going to have to go grocery shopping" Rhuben added, catching onto what Riley was saying. "That may not be a good idea."

"Why?" Danny asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You'll find out at soon as we get there" Rhuben sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

"SYDNEY, DROP THAT!"

"Patrick, stop messing with the price tags!"

"Noah, you could at least try to _help _me!"

Tom laughed and shook his head as Gen and Jacqui tried to keep the three, now sugar high boys, under control in the small and somewhat empty grocery store, as they went to find food for their lunch. Riley and Rhuben had warned them about getting into the cookies that were the free samples, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference.

"See, what'd I tell ya" Rhuben commented as she grabbed a shopping cart and turned to her sister. "I'll get the fruits and vegetables as long as you get the cereal and other stuff you make dinner with."

"Sure" Riley sighed and also grabbed a shopping cart. "Come on, Dougie" she said and stared in shock as he jumped into the cart. "Get out of the cart."

"No!" Dougie replied as if he was a five year old. "I _like_ riding in the shopping cart."

"Then you must _love_ having my foot up your ass!" Riley shot back.

"What are _we _supposed to do?" Tom asked as he and Harry watched Patrick, Noah, and Sydney run back and forth through aisles as Gen and Jacqui raced after them.

"Help them, they really need it" Rhuben replied and walked towards the back of the store, pushing the cart in front of her. Danny strolled behind her, looking at the food that was around them, thinking about something. Rhuben frowned and looked at him over her shoulder. "Danny, are you ok?"

"I was just thinking." He replied, blinking at looking at Rhuben. His eyes narrowed when she started to smile. "Yeah I know, it's a shocker, me thinking."

"Sorry," Rhuben apologized as she grabbed a bag of salad and tossed it into the cart. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Vicki, actually" Danny replied, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Why's that?" Rhuben asked as she continued to walk along, throwing vegetables into the cart.

"Because she would always be the first to call me and tell me happy birthday, but I haven't heard anything from her all day." Danny replied in a disappointed tone.

"Maybe she's busy" Rhuben replied and held out her hand so Danny could take it. He gave a small smile before taking her hand. "Besides, I said Happy Birthday to you as soon as you woke up."

"That's true." Danny replied and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for that."

"No problem" Rhuben replied and squeezed his hand. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but for part of her gift to you, Riley is making you your favorite cake."

"Ooh, goody!" Danny cried, jumping up and down like a little boy. "So, back to the grocery shopping, do we _have_ to get vegetables?"

"Yes, you need something healthy other than fruit" Rhuben replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, then how about chips?" Danny asked. Rhuben wrinkled her nose in thought and then realized that he meant French fries.

"Danny, French fires aren't a vegetable" She said slowly.

"Why not, it comes from potatoes" he insisted.

"I don't think you've noticed, but on our bus, we don't have a oven. And French fries are only good if they're crispy, which you can't do if you have a microwave." Rhuben replied and grabbed some tomatoes and stood on her tip-toes to weight them. Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around hr waist in a hug. "What's the hug for?" she asked as she continued to place tomatoes in the small tin.

"I just felt like it" Danny replied and kissed her cheek again, before kissing her on the lips. Rhuben pulled away, her cheeks a little red.

"Stop, I don't want anyone else to see."

"There's no one else in the store besides us" Danny replied and moved towards her, but a loud crash caused him to freeze.

Sighing in frustration, Rhuben pulled out of Danny's grasp and strode towards the sound of the crash. "What did you do?" she gasped when she saw, Gen, Harry, Jacqui, Tom, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney standing in an aisle, with broken jars and tomato sauce all over them and the floor.

"We didn't do anything." Sydney denied.

"What did you do?" Riley asked as she walked up to them, pushing the cart that Dougie was still sitting in, although there was food all around him.

"We didn't do anything" Sydney insisted.

"Oh yeah, then what's that all over you?" Rhuben asked.

"It's…it's blood!" Harry said, thinking of a good excuse.

"Harry, they're not dumb enough to fall for that." Jacqui replied. "We were just having a little sock race, and Tom and Harry crashed into the shelves containing the jars of tomato sauce.

"Yeah, Jacqui and I had nothing to do with it!" Gen denied as she held her hands up innocently.

"Hey!" Tom cried. Gen smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, but _I_ couldn't take the fall" she said and grinned teasingly.

"Yeah, anyway, I think that we should get this stuff bought before we get kicked out of here." Riley said and strained in pushing the cart across the floor. "Did you gain weight?" she asked Dougie.

"Ha, funny" he replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Danny, happy birthday to you!" Patrick, Noah, and Sydney sang at the top of their lungs as Riley slowly walked out of the tour bus with a cake in her hands.

After coming back from the grocery store, the Jacksons had given McFly the tour of LA and they had stopped at the park that they had gone to many times, and decided to have Danny's birthday party there.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, mate" Tom said and slapped Danny on the back.

"Just make sure you don't accidentally spit on anyone." Jacqui added with a laugh as she waited to get a piece of the cake. Danny thought for a few seconds before blowing out the candles.

"So what did you wish for?" Sydney asked eagerly.

"I can't tell you or it wouldn't come true." Danny denied.

"You actually believe in that?" Dougie asked and slapped his hands to the back of his head as Riley slapped him. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get" she said to him and grinned.

"Seriously, Danny, tell us what you wished for" Gen insisted.

"Fine, fine, I wished that my sister was here." Danny replied.

"Who says she isn't?" Noah asked and then smiled, waving behind Danny at someone. Danny turned around and leap to his feet.

"Vicki!" he cried and hugged his sister. "How'd you get here?"

"I took a plane" she replied. "Your friends said that since its your birthday I should come visit you."

"It was Rhu's idea" Jacqui said.

"Thanks, you guys are awesome" Danny cried and hugged his sister again.


	18. Hardin, Montana Part 1: Broken Down

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Hardin, Montana Part 1**

"Can we go horseback riding?" Jacqui asked as they got off the bus.

"That would be great if the bus didn't break down and there were horses out here so we could get to the closest house." Gen replied as she shook her head and sat down on the side of the road. "Maybe someone will stop."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, I don't think there's anybody around to _ever_ stop" Harry shot back.

"No one's going to stop?" Patrick asked, his eyes growing wide. "That means that we'll be stuck here forever, and we'll _starve_ to death!"

"Don't be so overly dramatic" Sydney said, rolling his eyes. "All Rhu-Rhu and I have to do is access what the problem with the bus is and I'm sure that we can get out of here and back on the road soon."

"Can you promise that?" Tom asked him.

"Let's go fix the bus, Syd" Rhuben said quickly and ushered her brother over to the other side of the bus as the others sat down around Gen.

"Do you think they'll be able to fix the bus?" Danny asked as he stretched back along the grass, closing his eyes as the sun light warmed his face.

"Between Sydney and Rhuben, they should be able to." Riley replied and leaned against Dougie's shoulder. He smiled and rested his head on top of hers. "And if not, I'm willing to go walking down the road to find someplace to get the bus fixed, like Roger did an hour ago."

"Good luck with that" Dougie nodded encouragingly, causing Tom and Harry to laugh. "If Roger hasn't come back yet, I don't think you're going to come back soon."

"You would let het go off down into the unknown, all on her own?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around Jacqui's shoulders protectively.

"Better her than me" Dougie laughed in reply. Riley looked up at him, a somewhat cold look in her eye.

"I'm going to let that go just because you're cute" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know, I'm happy that you found someone you don't have to worry about cheating on you and hurting you," Noah said gently as he rolled over onto his stomach to look at his sister and made a face. "Really, I am, but could you _please_ keep the PDA level _down_?"

"Does this count?" Riley asked and leaned over, pressing her lips against his cheek and blowing hard. Noah laughed and squirmed away.

"So how is it that you guys act like siblings _now_?" Gen asked, breaking the silence that had settled over everybody.

"What do you mean" Jacqui asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I mean, they go around acting like best friends, more than they act like siblings." Gen replied.

"Siblings _are_ best friends." Tom said and nudged Gen's shoulder with his own. "I mean, my siblings and I are best friends. Boyfriends and Girlfriends are best friends too" he said and kissed her cheek.

"The PDA rules apply to you too" Danny said, pointing to the two of them, even though his eyes were still closed.

"How did he do that?" Noah whispered to Jacqui, who shrugged in reply.

"Hey guys" Sydney called a she and Rhuben walked back over to them.

"So what's up, can you get the bus fixed?" Danny asked, finally opening his eyes.

"Yeah" Rhuben replied and then waited for the cheers to die down. "As soon as we get a whole new fly wheel."

"A what?" Jacqui asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Don't ask" Sydney replied. "Long story short, we need to get to some kind of auto shop and get a new fly wheel if we want to get out of here. And depending how far the gas station is, it can take days to get."

"Which means-"Tom started.

"Ok, anybody got a water bottle; I'm going to start walking" Riley said as she stood up and brushed the seat of her pants off.

"Why would you need to walk when all we have to do is use those?" Gen asked and pointed behind her.

"Horses!" Sydney cried and started to run over to the wild horses.

"Careful Syd, I don't think it's a good idea to go up to wild horses like that" Tom said as he grabbed his arm.

"No, this horse is nice, I can tell" Sydney said and broke out of Tom's grasp.

"Trust him on this, he knows animals" Rhuben said as she grabbed Danny's hand and led him over to a black horse with white hooves. "Syd, are all of these horses safe?"

"Yes, they are" Sydney replied and gently rubbed his fingers across a small palomino's nose. Patrick and Noah got onto its back, pulling Sydney on in front of them.

"I don't think this is such a good idea guys" Dougie said hesitantly. "I mean, what if these horses are someone's?"

"Then they wouldn't be called 'wild horses'" Harry pointed out.

"C'mon, get on behind me" Riley said and climbed up onto a Hanoverian horse. She turned and held out her hand expectantly.

"I don't know" Dougie still hesitated.

"Come on Doug, it's not that hard" Danny said as he sat behind Rhuben on a Peruvian Paso, holding onto Rhuben's waist. "Just make sure I don't fall off and damage my beautiful face."

"How about I punch you in said face?" Rhuben shot back. Dougie rolled his eyes and grabbed Riley's hand, getting on behind her.

"You guys ready to go?" Jacqui asked. She and Harry were sitting on a Pinto.

"Yeah, let's ride!" Gen cheered, she and Tom were sitting on a Thoroughbred.

"Syd?" Noah asked his brother. Sydney nodded and squeezed his knees together, the palomino let out a whiny and they shot forward across the ground.

"Wahoo!" Jacqui cheered and she and Harry took off after the two of them. Gen and Tom weren't that far behind them.

"Ready?" Rhuben asked Danny.

"Totally ready, love!" he replied and Rhuben held one hand on her hat as she kneed the Peruvian and it started across the grass after her friends.

"Dougie, are you ok?" Riley asked, turning to look at him.

"Sure, perfectly fine" Dougie replied, his eyes were squeezed shut and he had his arms around Riley's waist tightly.

"Great, so could you let go before I can't breathe" Riley asked sarcastically and Dougie loosened his grip a little bit. "I promise that I'm not going to let you fall off."

"Do you really promise?" Dougie whispered.

"Yes!" Riley cried exasperatedly.

"Ok, let's go" Dougie replied and gave a small smile. Riley grabbed onto the Hanoverian's mane before taking off after her friends.

But what they didn't know was that their night was going to be the scariest one they're ever going to have...


	19. Hardin, Montana Part 2: Rilocracy

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Hardin, Montana Part 2**

Patrick whimpered as owls hooting and crickets chirping intensified as it got darker. The eleven of them had been walking through the dense woods, pulling their horses behind them for the past three hours, after their horses had gotten tired.

"What time is it?" Gen asked as Sydney yawned and rubbed his eyes. There was a small glow from a wrist watch and it disappeared quickly.

"It's 11:35" Rhuben replied. "No wonder Sydney is so tired."

"There's no point in going back to the bus, we should just crash here." Riley replied.

"NO!" Dougie, Danny, and Patrick shouted in unison, causing everybody else to jump and slap their hands over their ears. Two of the horses whinnied and tore off into the woods.

"Nice job guys" Tom grumbled. "Anyway, we _should_ make a camp because we don't know how far we are from the road and we don't know where anything is from here."

"Actually, I think it would be a good idea if some of us went off into the woods for a little bit to see if there's anything nearby, while the rest of us stay here." Noah said softly.

"Ok, we already know that Patrick, Noah, and Sydney are going to stay here" Riley said, taking charge like usual.

"Wait, why _can't_ we go?" Sydney asked in a whiny tone.

"This isn't a democracy, this is a Rilocracy" she snapped back, glaring at her baby brother.

"A what?" Danny asked as he scratched his head.

"A Rilocracy" Rhuben repeated and rolled her eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Riley replied and then her face softened as Sydney started to sniffle and then started to wail. "Oh, Syd, I'm sorry" said and kneeled down to his level, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I didn't mean to make you cry. It's fine if you go searching."

"Thank you" Sydney said cheerfully and wiped his cheeks, beaming. Riley stared at him, dumbstruck, as the others burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I fell for that when I taught it to him" she muttered to herself.

"Ok, so who wants to come with me?" Sydney asked, turning to the others. "Its obvious that I can't go by myself."

"Dougie'll go" Riley said and pushed him forward.

"I'll what?" Dougie asked in disbelief, looking back at his girlfriend in shock and confusion. She stared back at him.

"That's payback for almost making me go looking for a gas station by myself." Riley replied and gave a small smirk as Dougie sighed and drooped his head in defeat.

"I guess I'll go too, Dougie and Sydney are going to need someone to keep them safe when they get scared." Harry volunteered.

"I won't get scared, what's there to get scared of?" Dougie denied.

"Sure you won't, mate" Danny said as he rolled his eyes.

"So, who else is going?" Patrick asked as he bit his thumbnail.

"I'll go too" Rhuben said, Danny immediately grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you want to do that, love?" he asked. "I mean, what would you do if you were being chased by some psychotic madman?"

"I'd attack the guy, he wouldn't be able to survive against me since I know martial arts." She replied and raised her eyebrows. "Why, do you not want me to go?"

"Better me than-"

"Ok, go ahead" Rhuben said and took a step backwards.

"Why do I have the feeling that she did that on purpose?" Danny asked Dougie, who rolled his eyes in reply.

"We'll see you guys later" Sydney said and waved to his siblings, Gen, Jacqui, and Tom, who waved back and started to set up the camp.

"Do you think they're going to be ok?" Jacqui asked as she sat down by the makeshift fire that Riley had made with her lighter and bit her thumbnail.

"You're really worried about Harry aren't you?" Gen asked gently as she sat down by her friend and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Of course I am, I mean, even if we didn't start dating until a few months before, he was one of my best friends "Jacqui replied and rested her head on Gen's shoulder.

"Relax Jacqui, he's like Patrick and Noah, he can take care of himself" Tom said and turned to the mentioned boys, who were picking up sticks for fire, but tripped and fell over."

"If I were you, I'd be worried." Riley, who was listening to their conversation, said dryly.

* * *

"What was that?" Dougie asked as there was the loud sound of a twig cracking.

"It was just a branch snapping dude, calm down" Danny said as he rolled his eyes. "And _let go_ of my arm, you're cutting off the circulation."

"Well excuse me, _love_" Dougie shot back sarcastically.

"Knock it off, guys" Harry said sharply. He jumped and screamed, causing the others to scream as Sydney grabbed onto his pants leg. "What is it Syd? You scared me to death."

"D-d-d-d-d-d'you see that l-l-l-l-l-light over there?" He asked, pointing his small, shaking finger towards the woods.

"I don't see anything" Dougie denied, refusing to look in the direction that Sydney was pointing.

"You idiot, he's pointing over there" Danny said and turned Dougie's head. "And you last name is Poynter, what a waste."

"What the hell is that?" Harry whispered as the light bobbed through the woods.

"I don't know, but I only have one piece of advice for you guys" Dougie said and backed away from Danny. "RUN AWAY!"

He sprinted off into the woods, Danny, Harry, and Sydney close behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so , this may be one of the last stories that we update because we're leaving early tomorrow morning, at like 5 or 6 in the morning. Anyway, we have a couple more stories lined up that you'll enjoy. One story is where you finally find out about the Jacksons' past, besides 'That Girl' we're going to put up another DougiexRiley centric story and a DannyxRhuben centric story. And we're also thinking of putting up a DarkElements-McFly ghost hunting story. Plus the sequels to the stories that we have up already, so look forward to it. Thanks for the reviews guys, you're the best.**

**A/N 2: Oh, and what 'pet name/nickname' do you think that Dougie should give Riley. I mean, you guys like how Danny calls Rhuben love, but what do you think Dougie should call his girl?**


	20. Hardin, Montana Part 3: Found

**A/N: Thanks for the help with the names guys. I got help from my friends and they helped me narrow it down to three names that Dougie can call Riley: Baby, Shorty, and Brazen. So vote on which one you like the best.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Hardin, Montana Part 3**

"Run! Run! Run!" Dougie shouted as he, Danny, Harry, and Sydney continued to run as fast as they could. Unfortunately, they were running around in circles, not knowing where they were going.

"Where else are we supposed to run?" Danny shouted back. He cried out as he tripped over a root and fell to the ground. "Ow!"

"Danny, are you ok?" Harry asked as he stopped running.

"Don't stop, we're all going to be eaten!" Sydney screamed a she ran in place.

"Syd, calm down" Harry said to him and kneeled down beside Danny. "Are you ok? How' your foot?"

"Ow, I think I twisted my ankle" Danny replied as he got to his feet, leaning heavily on Harry's side. "I'm definitely not going to be able to run anytime soon."

"Are you sure about that?" Dougie asked in a tiny voice that was in a high-pitch.

"What's up with you?" Danny asked his friend as he raised an eyebrow.

"The light is coming this way!" Dougie shouted and he and Sydney took off running again, screaming. Danny looked at Harry, who sighed and nodded. Danny got onto Harry's back and Harry took off running again.

* * *

"Guys, do you hear screaming?" Gen asked as she looked up from the fire.

"You're being worried over nothing" Rhuben said as she looked at her friend, who was sitting close to Tom, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Coming from the person who let their boyfriend go off into the woods without caring at all!" Jacqui snapped at her.

"Knock if off, you guys" Riley said impatiently as she tossed another piece of wood on the burning pile. "I'm sure they're fine."

"RI-RI, RHU-RHU!"

"Then again, you could be wrong for once" Noah said to his oldest sister.

"For once?" Patrick repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up" Riley snapped.

"Obviously that scream came from Sydney, but did you guys hear the direction of the voice?" Tom asked, getting to his feet.

"It came from over there" Gen replied, pointing in the opposite direction that they went in the first place.

"How did they get back there, if they went that way?" Jacqui asked in confusion.

"Running really fast is my guess" Rhuben replied. "C'mon, let's go see why they're running."

"I bet they just got freaked out by a stupid cricket." Patrick laughed.

"No, I think they got freaked out by that" Tom said and pointed to the light that was bobbing towards them.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Gen and Jacqui screamed and went sprinting off in the opposite direction. Riley, Rhuben, Tom, Patrick, and Noah ran after them, trying to get them to stop running.

"Guys, come back!" Rhuben shouted as she leapt over fallen logs.

"Nothing's going to get us!" Riley added, gasping as she ran as fast as she could. "Guys, stop!"

"Tell that to the bobbing light with no one holding it!" Jacqui shot back.

* * *

"Do you guys hear that?" Harry asked after a few minuets of silence. The four boys were walking slowly through the woods, trying to find the fire, but had been wandering for about twenty minuets.

"You mean that scream that's getting louder and louder?" Sydney asked. "Yeah."

Before Dougie or Danny could say anything, Jacqui and Gen came bursting though the trees. Jacqui ran into Harry, knocking him onto the ground, and Gen tripped over a root, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"Jacqui, you can stop screaming" Harry said as he lifted his girlfriend to her feet. "Wait, where are the others?"

"Right here" Tom gasped as he, Patrick, Noah, Riley, and Rhuben walked through the trees. "Oh, don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just trying to make sure that I don't have a heart attack."

"What happened to you?" Rhuben asked Danny as she grabbed his arm, to keep him steady.

"Oh, I kind of hurt my ankle, but I'll live" he replied.

"How'd you hurt you ankle?"

"He tripped over a root, screaming like a baby." Dougie replied.

"Coming from the biggest baby here" Danny shot back.

"Knock it off you guys!" Rhuben snapped. Jacqui started to say something, but opened her mouth and started to scream again as she pointed behind everybody. They started to scream when the light came towards them again.

"Hey! HEY! STOP SCREAMING!" Roger shouted as he lowered the light.

"Roger?" Riley and Rhuben cried in unison.

"How did you get out here?" Noah asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I finally got someone who could help us and heard you arguing and followed you out here. Why did you keep running away?" Roger asked in return.

"Cause we thought you were a ghost" Sydney replied, his eyes wide.

"Well, I'm not"

"Obviously, and _don't_ start singing" Riley said to Jacqui, who frowned and turned away.

"Whatever, we're going to get the bus fixed and go to a doctor and go to a hotel so you all can get rest" Roger replied.

"Thank you" Patrick breathed and they started to follow him out of eh woods. Dougie grabbed Riley's hand and held it tightly.

"You were really scared weren't you?" Riley asked him and Dougie nodded in reply.

"He's afraid of the dark" Danny replied and then started to make chicken clucking sounds. Dougie turned and glared at him.

"You're lucky that you're already injured or I would kill you right now."


	21. New York, New York

**Chapter Twenty One**

**New York, New York**

After their scare in Hardin Montana, the two bands went skiing in Colorado, corn husking in Iowa, sight seeing in Kentucky, watched a baseball game in Pennsylvania, and were now back in New York to perform in the Christmas Parade, which marked the end of the tour.

"Hey baby, are you ready?" Dougie asked as he walked into the girls' hotel room, Danny, Tom, and Harry following him.

"Yeah, I just have to find my earrings" Riley replied as she searched the dresser.

"Since when did you start to call her baby?" Gen asked as she gave Tom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Since I decided that I needed to give her a nickname, like Danny calls Rhuben love" Dougie replied defensively.

"He's just jealous that you thought of it first" Rhuben replied as Danny kissed her on the cheek.

"You guys look great" Harry said, finally speaking up.

"Thanks" Jacqui said as she looked away from the mirror, where she was putting on eye shadow. "Where are Patrick, Noah, and Sydney?"

"Oh, they're tuning our instruments, we better hurry anyways, and Jake says that the parade is going to start soon" Tom replied.

"Great, what song are we going to do?" Rhuben asked as she grabbed her guitar pick off of the vanity.

"You'll know as soon as we get onto the float, not let's go" Dougie said in a whining tone and grabbed Riley, pulling her off of her chair.

"Hey, watch it, this dress is going to rip if you keep doing that!" Riley snapped.

"I think that was his idea all along" Tom said an laughed with the others.

* * *

"Hey New York, how is everybody tonight?" Sydney called into his headmic and smiled at the cheering/screaming crowd who were lined on the side of the streets. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah" the others replied.

**Sydney: **Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!

**Tom/Patrick**: You better watch out, you better not cry  
You better not pout, I'm telling you why!

**Tom/Patrick/Noah/Sydney: **Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!

**Danny/Rhuben**:  
He's making a list, he's checking it twice  
He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice!

**Danny/Patrick/Noah/Sydney: **Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!

**Dougie/Riley**: He sees you when you are sleeping,  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good,  
So be good for goodness sake!

**Sydney**: You better watch out, you better not cry  
You better not pout, I'm telling you why!

**All: **Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!

**Tom**: Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!

**Dougie/Riley**:  
He sees you when you are sleeping,  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good,  
So be good for goodness sake!

**Danny/Rhuben**: You better watch out, you better not cry  
You better not pout, I'm telling you why!

**All**: Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
Santa Claus is coming to town!

"Merry Christmas Everybody!" Harry called to the audience and waved.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I know, crappy ending. There's going to be a sequel to this. But ****before we put it up, we're putting up other stories, so we hope you look forward to that.**


End file.
